ESPEJO
by Yuu-chii'n
Summary: ll Reflejo - Segunda temporada ll Ella creía que todos eran iguales, él que ella era única por encima de todas las demás. Sin embargo, había un punto sin resolver: la distancia. ll LuffyxNami ll REVIEWS !
1. Chapter 1

**+ESPEJO+**

**+STAGE.01+**

_Definitivamente, las cosas se dieron así, por casualidad._

_Haberme tragado semejante tontería de tu parte, fue absurdo pero, como estaba en eso de darte el gusto en todo y saboreando una despedida bastante amarga; preferí ahorrarnos al menos ese disgusto y te traté para el diablo (como seguramente, tú querías). Por supuesto, no esperaba que tus palabras me atravesaran tanto y menos, que aplastaran mi corazón de la manera en que lo hicieron, pero... venía mostrándome en un estado lamentable, de tan harto que estaba de luchar. Tratar de entenderte a ti, fue lo más complicado que hice en toda mi vida y que justo te mostraras transparente, cuando yo siquiera te pedí que lo hicieras, fue como uno de esos balazos que no podían hacerme daño y que, sólo esa vez; lograron ese fatídico efecto. Escucharte decir esas cosas, fue como morir ahogado en un mar que no conocía y que, lamentablemente, no llevaba tu nombre ni el mío. Lear en tus propios labios que me odiabas y que ansiabas que me fuera donde más se me dieran las ganas, un huracán de sentimientos encontrados que, terminaron del otro lado de la costa; cuando te grité que iba a hacerte ese rotundo y maldito favor que hasta me pediste de rodillas. ¿Renunciar a ti, una vez que había tenido la chance de recuperarte? De veras que me jodió mentirte con la peor de mis caras puesta, pero... como que no me dejaste otra. Eras tan compañera del silencio que, aunque yo te chillé que ya no te callaras más, volviste a hacerlo y te quedaste en el mismo lugar de siempre; a esperas que lo entendiera y pusiera la mejor onda, para que no te sintieras la mierda que no cabía duda que eras. Ladrona, princesa, pirata... quizás hasta te creías una reina, pero... la verdad era que, no eras nada de eso; no más el calco de una mujer egoísta que, de tanto orgullo que tenía no era capaz de reconocer que estaba encaprichada con uno del bando opuesto. Claro, pedirte que reconocieras tal cosa, era como querer tocar el cielo con las manos y si bien mis dedos lograron llegar hasta ese punto, como que tú los bajaste de un ondazo; cuando yo me puse bien serio y te ordené que hablaras. Te chocó tanto la idea de ser honesta que, me diste la espalda y me mandaste a gritos de regreso, porque te estaba estorbando en eso de __**"mantener las apariencias"**__. Si bien tu plan no era engañar a todos, tenías pensado dejarlos contentos después de tanto alboroto y como que yo, no te estaba dejando. Mi presencia en ese lugar que tú misma llamabas __**"hogar"**__, no más terminó por convertirse en una de esas jodidas piedras que, se pegaban al camino de tan jodidas que eran, obligándote a permanecer en el sitio de la costumbre; donde te humillaste hasta el punto que me hiciste enojar._

_Si tanto te costaba ser sincera, ¡no tenías más que decirlo! ¡Yo no iba a juzgarte ni nada, por querer quedarte con los tuyos y no irte conmigo! De hecho, eso te lo dejé bastante claro, la primera vez que hablamos después de todo el lío con Arlong y tú, te lo pasaste bien abajo; donde no te daba el sol. Y si bien, yo me di cuenta de eso enseguida, no te dije nada. Como no estabamos pasando por la mejor situación de todas, me pareció que lo mejor era acompañarte, poniendo la mejor cara; para dejarte contenta, si era que optabas por soltarme la mano a último momento. Sin embargo, como que todo ese esfuerzo, no sirvió de nada. A la primera que se presentó, me trataste como si fuera el culpable de toda tu desgracia y hasta me diste vuelta la cara, actuando como la descarada que eras, dándome a entender que poco y nada te importaban mis sentimientos; que si se me cantaba me podía morir junto con ellos. Y, como ese fue un golpe bastante bajo para mí, no lo pensé dos veces y corrí. Te mostré, te planté en la cara, el crudo efecto que podías llegar a tener en mí y corrí. Abandoné la maldita pose que había tenido contigo todo este tiempo y me quebré en ese camino sin sentido que, me llevó de regreso con los otros y que, poco a poco, me separó de ti. _

_Cabe aclarar que, no estaba molesto contigo. Al contrario, estaba herido, porque no me podía tragar la idea de que hubieras sido tú, la dueña de semejante frase con tanto odio manchado en las letras. Fue como si me odiaras de veras, como si maldijeras mi existencia; como si yo fuera una especie de maldición que tocó tus tierras, para hacerte sufrir como una desgraciada, sólo por creer que te lo merecías. Sinceramente, que tú pensaras eso de mí, me partió al medio, tanto que me hizo llorar. Tanto que, cuando te apareciste de rodillas pidiendo perdón, el corazón se me abrió y se me volvió a caer de las manos, en el intento de creer que no estabas mintiendo y que, por primera vez, estabas siendo de lo más honesta conmigo. Fue algo así, como volver a nacer y vivir el mismo encuentro de un principio, sólo que tú de mi lado y yo del tuyo. O, mejor dicho, fue como un golpe de esos duros que, me arrancó de la tierra y me regresó a ella, cuando tu voz taladró mis oídos y tu llanto, perforó mis ojos._

**-N-Nami...-apenas fui capaz de llamarte-¿Qué estás...?-**

**-¡Por lo que dije...!-fuiste al grano y se notó-¡Perdón...!-siquiera esperaste que reaccionara, seguiste-¡Siento mucho haberte dicho esas cosas...!-hasta me pasó el recuerdo, aún sin ver tu cara-¡No es como si yo quisiera...!-**

**-¡Tonta!-te dejé a la mitad-¿Por qué haces esto?-ahí, levantaste los ojos-¡Si vas a quedarte aquí, entonces...!-**

**-¡No!-me cortaste, justo a tiempo-¡Yo voy a dejar esta isla!-**

**-¿Qué estás diciendo?-ponerme de tu lado, no-¡Tú amas este lugar!-te recordé-¿Por qué vas a dejar ahora?-te pedí una explicación-¡Ya no tienes por qué...!-**

**-¡Quiero ir contigo!-fuiste sincera y me dolió-¡Quiero seguir siendo tu amiga!-porque, más no podías ser-¡No, no es eso...!-arreglaste para ti-¡Quiero que tú seas mi amigo, Luffy!-te armaste de valor, para decir lo último-¡Por eso...!-ahí, tocaste la tierra-¡Por lo que más quieras, deja que...!-**

**-¡Tonta!-alcé la voz-¡Si eso era lo que querías...!-me tragué el llanto-¿Por qué no lo dijiste desde un principio?-bastante te lo guardaste-¡Si tanto quieres dejar este lugar...!-cosa que parecía que sí-¡Sube al barco y vamonos de aquí, ahora!-**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Saludos !

He aquí arrancando - antes de tiempo - con la continuación de esta historia.

Si bien es bastante complicado agarrar la segunda parte apenas terminada la primera, cuando las ideas se pasan por la cabeza, hay que aprovecharlas.

Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles a todos por el apoyo que me han dado con la primera parte de este fic que, empezó siendo no más la base de un proyecto poco seguro y que, luego terminó siendo lo que pudieron leer hasta ahora.

Debo decir que, fue todo un reto encargarme de una historia como esa y hacer uso de **Nami** en primera persona **(lo cual, me llevó menos tiempo del que tenía pensado)** y que, aunque hayamos terminado con esa parte; aún queda otra por leer.

Así es, orgullosamente puedo decir que aquí esta la segunda parte de **Reflejo**, sólo que bajo otro nombre. **La segunda parte de esta historia tendrá el título de Espejo** y pos, la idea es mostrar el punto de vista de **Luffy** sobre las situaciones que se han planteado en la primera parte de la historia y sobre otras, que lo incluirán como protagonista de esta segunda parte.

**Espejo** será completamente distinto, **tendremos un poco de acción** (aunque, sea bastante mala narrando peleas) y pos, **más LuNa** del que ha tenido **Reflejo** que, fue bastante poco, contando el **LuNa** de mi estilo.

Por supuesto, no puedo adelantarles más que eso, dado que apenas he empezado a escribirlo; pero... concorde adelante los capítulos, los compartiré por estos lados con quienes me acompañaron en lo que duró el principio de este proyecto.

De corazón, les agradezco por el apoyo que me dan siempre y nos estaremos viendo en otra, que yo siempre vuelvo !

**MonKey.**

**Gracias a:**** Namii, Jack-Luffy, Eliete y más... por el apoyo en este proyecto ( y sus comienzos) y por la continuidad de sus buenas respuestas ! Les debo el buen resultado de esta historia ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**+ESPEJO+**

**+STAGE.02+**

_Ver tu cara, en esos momentos, fue como una mala señal._

_Haberte dicho esas palabras, en vez de recibirte con los brazos abiertos, no fue lo mejor; pero... como que no me dejaste otra opción. Mostrarme sumamente emocionado y feliz de que te hubieras decidido por ir conmigo, no encajaba con la situación y mucho menos, como la tapa para nuestro libro. O sea, las cosas estaban bastante arruinadas entre los dos, como para que yo disimulara que no y te diera libre permiso de volver a ser una de los míos._

_Si bien eso era lo que quería, porque no estaba dispuesto a permitir que alguien más te reemplazara, como que no me daba la cara para tenderte la mano y cederte paso sobre Merry Go._

_Demasiadas cosas habían pasado entre los dos sobre las tierras de Cocoyashi y como que yo, no podía hacerle hastío a eso. Estaba molesto, herido, hasta me sentía despreciado y maltratado por ti sin motivos, cuando lo único que quise hacer por una chica como tú; fue facilitar un poco más el asunto y liberarte de ese tipo del que eras prisionera. Después de todo..._

_Mis actos inconscientes, no más tuvieron que ver contigo y tú, recién te enteraste de aquello, cuando alcé la voz para darte las buenas noticias. Juro que, en esos momentos, esperaba una respuesta de tu parte, no el llanto que me diste en señal de que habías entendido lo que te quise decir. _

_¿Cómo explicarlo? Esperaba al menos, no sé, que me reconocieras como tu amigo, que me dieras el espacio que yo quería tener contigo, que me permitieras atravesar la maldita puerta que nos mantenía separados; que me dieras la oportunidad de demostrarte como diablos me sentía yo, pero... _

_Como que todo este lío, no pasaba sólo por eso para ti y, preferiste excluírme, antes que darme el chance de formar parte de tus planes. No era como si yo fuera a quedarme dando vueltas sobre tus tierras, pero... el tiempo que lo hice, tuve mis motivos y que ahora, tú me saltaras con que querías irte conmigo; ¿a qué diablos estabas jugando, Nami?_

_Ya bastante me habías roto el corazón, como para volver a partirmelo de nuevo, ¿y siquiera te dabas cuenta? ¡Maldición! Estabas abusando de tu papel de víctima, sólo porque ibas a quedarte con los de tu sangre, ¿y yo tenía que tolerar que me humillaras así?_

_No era que tuviera algo en contra de ti, pero... tu actitud me quebraba las venas y me hacía verte mal, cuando yo rogaba hasta con los dedos pegados, verte como siempre te había visto: una amiga en la que podía confiar, pese a su verdadera naturaleza._

_Pero, a ti poco te importaba eso, ya que no más manchabas y manchabas mi orgullo, como si por ser pirata, mereciera semejante trato y no el que me correspondía, por haberte salvado la vida y de paso, devuelto la paz a tu amado pueblo._

_No era como si yo tuviera interés en ese tipo de gloria, pero... de veras, que te comportaras así conmigo sólo porque no eramos del mismo rango, me jodía; me hacía mal. _

_De acuerdo, no te grité que estaba enamorado de ti a los cuatro vientos, pero... tú estabas al tanto que sentía algo por la que llevaba tu mismo nombre y sin embargo, ¿te importaba?_

_¡No, por supuesto que no! ¡Te iba y te venía, si yo sentía algo! ¡Te pasabas bien abajo, si yo te amaba o quería verte muerta! ¡Porque, así de abajo me pasabas a mí! ¡Yo era un pirata y ese era el maldito problema! ¡Si fuera uno más de esos chicos comunes y corrientes, la cosa sería otra para ti y no darías tantas vueltas! _

_Hasta estaba seguro que, dejarías de decir puras mentiras y que me enfrentarías con la mismísima cara de la verdad, si yo bajaba la bandera y te tendía la mano, para que de veras me fueras honesta. Sin embargo, mi corazón estaba tan envenenado por el filo y el recuerdo de tus palabras que, no podía hacer nada de eso. Estaba tan molesto contigo, tan jodido que, por más que lo intentaba, no lograba hacer diferencia entre el amor que te tenía y el odio que le habías plantado a mis mejillas, cuando sencillamente me diste vuelta la cara y me llamaste idiota. Estaba tan roto por ti que, si no le ponías fin a esto y dejabas de humillarte como te estabas humillando, ¡yo...!_

**-Oye, Capitán-ahí, cortaron mis pensamientos-¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?-**

**-Nami dijo que quería venir con nosotros...-fui sincero-¿Qué se supone que haga?-porque, no tenía ni idea-¿Que la eche?-**

**-Si dejas que vuelva a ser una de los nuestros-cosa que estaba dispuesto a permitir-Tendrás que aclarar las cosas con ella-me remarcó-Y te costará-**

**-¿De qué estás...?-me salió del alma, atacarlo**

**-Peleaste duro con ella, ¿no?-me dejó a la mitad y con razón-Tendrán que pedirse más que una disculpa, si quieren seguir viajando juntos-**

**-¡Tú no entiendes, Zoro!-la verdad que no-¡Ella es...!-sólo fui capaz de ver tu cara-¡Nami es...!-**

**-Tu amiga-me cortó y lo miré, fijo-¿Cierto?-apenas asentí, luego que dijera eso-Entonces, dale una mano y que suba aquí-reaccioné, despacio-Ya casi es hora de partir-**

_Algo se rompió, después de esa orden. Algo que estaba fuera de lugar, que no encajaba, que no conocía cual era de veras su centro, ese mismo algo se rompió, cuando sencillamente; te miré a los ojos. Era todo tan confuso, tú lo hacías ver tan así que, el permiso que te di en un principio cuando me rogaste poder tener mi compañía, parecía no más el marco de un deseo falso que, no tenía nada que ver conmigo y mucho menos, contigo. _

_Era algo así, como el cuento que alguien más inventó, para hacernos sentir un poco más felices y no tan desgraciados como nos sentíamos ahora, por estar en medio de un cuadro de sentimientos que no lograbamos comprender y al que estabamos atados de mero capricho; sólo porque nos costaba ser honestos y reconocer que, en el intento de hacer más fácil la cosa de separarnos; terminamos por equivocarnos en grande._


	3. Chapter 3

**+ESPEJO+**

**+STAGE.03+**

_Como que después de eso, me quedé mirándote._

_Me dio la sensación de que, si me focalizaba únicamente en tus ojos, recuperaría el rumbo que había perdido y así, hacer las cosas bien y no tan mal como las venía haciendo; desde que ya no cruzabamos rumbo. Después de todo..._

_Más allá de ser mi amiga, tú fuiste como una guía para mí en ese mundo que parecías conocer mejor que yo y me encapriché con eso, tanto que cuando te perdí; algo dentro mío se fue contigo._

_Fue una cosa que no más pensé, apenas supe que te habías ido por tu propio camino y me sentí, como fuera de órbita de sólo atinar a creer que nos habías usado para cumplir con tus ambiciones; pasando por alto todo lo demás que yo consideraba importante._

_Si bien fui el único en no llegar a ese punto, porque juré confiar ciegamente en ti, las piedras que pusiste en mi camino para que no me metiera en tus asuntos, me pusieron en un punto bastante incómodo y hasta dudé de lo que de veras esperabas de un chico como yo, mejor dicho, de un pirata como yo._

_No era que hubiera dado por cierto que eras nuestra enemiga, pero... tú lo hiciste ver tan así que, tuve que cerrar los ojos, para cerciorarme de que me estabas mintiendo; para protegerme de algo que nunca supe bien que fue._

_Te sentías tan responsable de la desgracia que estaban pasando las personas que vivían bajo tu mismo techo que, me dio la impresión de que estabas cargando con todo el castigo, sólo por estar del lado contrario y no del que de veras querías estar. Fue como si te estuvieras matando de a poco, aceptando la culpa de cosas que no tenían nada que ver contigo y que, sólo acarriaron más desgracia a esa vida tuya que, hacía buen rato que no era color de rosa._

_Fue por eso mismo que lo reconocí, que tú eras una buena persona y que te merecías el apoyo de los que estaban a tu costado y que, quisieras o no, yo iba a prestarte una mano; para que te dejaras de tanto drama que no encajaba para nada con una chica libre y llena de cosas maravillosas como tú (al menos, así te veía yo)._

_Eras tan diferente al modelo de chica que yo estaba acostumbrado que, apenas te vi, quedé como vacío. Fijo en esos ojos grandes, dejé ir el tiempo, como si no fuera la gran cosa tener a la Marine pegada a los codos y a pasos de arruinar mi primer viaje al mar. Como si, mi sueño hubiera quedado a un costado, dándote a ti todo el protagonismo en esa que era mi historia y que, no mucho más tarde, pasó a ser la tuya. Y ahora..._

_¿Ahora, qué? Eso no más era un recuerdo de algo que, no tenía nombre y mucho menos, apellido. Nos tenía bien encerrados en nuestras corazas, impidiéndonos el paso, hacia ese nuevo mundo que nos esperaba de brazos bien abiertos; tal cual esperaba mi corazón al tuyo. Y yo..._

_Yo quería tanto que alcanzaramos ese punto que, estaba luchando contra las riendas de mi propio yo, para alcanzarte de una vez por todas y darte el permiso suficiente para ocupar ese puesto que, sólo tú, podías ocupar: el de navegante._

**-Preparen el barco...-fue lo único que dije, antes de que crujieran mis dedos-Nos vamos de aquí...-**

**-¡Momento, Luffy!-era de esperarse, que alguno dijera eso-¿Que hay de Nami?-porque, faltabas tú-¿La vamos a...?-**

**-Ella viene con nosotros...-susurré, por debajo del sol, que nos marcó camino**

**-¿Que ella qué?-como que no entendió**

**-¡Nami es la navegante de Merry Go!-lo aseguré-¡Y nuestra amiga, también!-arreglé mi propio discurso-¡Así que, vendrá con nosotros!-eso, lo decidí yo solito-¿Algún problema?-**

**-¡N-Ninguno, Capitán!-me mostró respeto y todo**

**-¡Muevanse, entonces!-poco me importaba, lo que dijera el resto-¡Alisten este barco, porque nos vamos a...!-**

**-¡Que te esperes!-no tenía un golpe en mente, la verdad-¡No empieces a dar ordenes, si siquiera sabes que tanto quiere hacer esa chica!-**

**-¿Que no dijo que quería venir con nosotros?-era el colmo que tuviera que repetirlo-¡Pues, bien!-me puse firme-¡Que lo haga, no voy a negarselo!-sentencié-¡Nami es mi amiga y te guste o no, va a acompañarnos!-terminé mi discurso, con la misma cara con que lo empecé-¡Fin de la discusión!-**

**-Bien sabes que podrías encontrar a alguien con sus mismas capacidades, sólo de chasquear los dedos-hizo largo el asunto-¿Por qué diablos estás tan encaprichado con ella?-**

**-¡Porque sólo Nami puede ser mi navegante!-chillé-¡Sólo ella y punto!-fui directo-¡Ahora, ve con los otros y preparen el maldito barco!-ordené, harto-¡Yo iré por Nami!-**

**-¿Qué no es más fácil si le tiendes la mano para que suba aquí?-tiró, rápido-¿O es que tantas ganas tienes de bajar?-**

**-Tengo que hacer algo, ¿de acuerdo?-pisé el fondo del tema, antes de saltar-¡Les encargo el resto!-**

**-Asegurate de no perder el tiempo-me lo dio como sugerencia-O nos iremos sin ti-**

**-¡De acuerdo, Zoro!-**

_¿Quién lo entendía a ese chico? Hacía un rato, dijo que te tendiera una mano para que subieras aquí y ahora, simplemente me dio vuelta la cara, porque tomé la decisión de que te vinieras con nosotros. ¿De qué lado estaba? _

_Si bien respecto a ti, vivíamos teniendo encontronazos, como que me costaba ver que tanto tenía en contra tuyo, que me atacaba cada vez que me mostraba empecinado por una chica como tú. Era cierto que podíamos encontrar a alguien más que ocupara tu lugar sobre Merry Go, pero... de ahí a que ese alguien ocupara el lugar que tenías en mí, había una gran diferencia._

_**POR NO DECIR, ENORME.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**+ESPEJO+**

**+STAGE.04+**

_Quizás fue por eso que, avancé tan rápido._

_Si bien aplastar las palabras de Zoro no era una tarea de lo más fácil, preferí dejarlas a un lado por el momento e ir a lo que de veras me importaba, a filos de la última ronda de salida._

_Habíamos pospuesto tanto el nuevo rumbo de Merry Go que, el programa parecía estar como suspendido y todo porque yo, terminé por encapricharme contigo. _

_Por supuesto, no era como si eso me molestara, pero... me dio la impresión de que, estaba actuando de lo más egoísta con el resto, por perseguir algo que era importante para mí y que, probablemente, no tuviera el mismo grado de valor para ellos. Sin embargo, dejarte aquí, cuando tú me pediste encarecidamente que volviera a abrirte las puertas de mi corazón... _

_¡Por mi madre, que estaba conmovido! No sabía como lo hacías, pero... sabías exactamente donde tocarme y no más bastó que me pidieras perdón, para que el muro se viniera abajo y yo pudiera ver tus lágrimas, como la primera vez. Bastó que te tomaras la molestia de mostrarte miserable ante mí, para que yo fuera en retroceso y tirara al mar mi propio orgullo, para ir en busca del tuyo y darle el mismo gusto. Bastó eso, bastó nada, para que bajara de mi trono y me hundiera en lo humilde que te estabas mostrando, sólo para que yo te viera sin problemas. _

_Y sólo recién ahí, cuando te tuve frente a frente, pude entender el significado de esas palabras: "__**la sencillez, es lo que hace a las cosas tan complicadas"**__._

_Sí, de sólo tenerte ahí (justo ahí), pude ver cuan simple y compleja eras, notándote transparente en mis brazos, que te llevaron de regreso al lugar que pertenecías; sólo para dejar de oír tu llanto (sin mucho resultado)._

_Fue algo así, como volver a empezar, ahorrándonos las presentaciones y conociéndonos de lleno, sin la necesidad de emitir criterio y mucho menos, de llegar al punto donde siempre nos perdíamos; sintiéndonos inútiles e incapaces de concretar nuestros propios deseos._

_**O, TAN SÓLO UNO DE ELLOS.**_

**-Perdón por todo el alboroto de allá arriba...-fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir-¿Cómo estás?-**

**-Bien...-apenas te oí, de tan bajo que me hablaste-Ahora que te veo...-me nombraste, enseguida-Estoy bien...-**

**-Siento mucho haberte hecho pasar por esto...-porque, me consideraba culpable de la situación-Después de lo de...-tus manos, me hicieron daño-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Luffy...-vaya, que generosa-Fui yo la que te dijo que desaparecieras...-tenías buena memoria, la verdad-La que te dijo que ya no te necesitaba...-te pesaba tener que reconocerlo-La que te dijo que te perdieras y no regresaras a este lugar...-de suerte, podía escucharte-¡Fui yo la que dijo todas esas cosas, no tú!-**

**-¿Por eso me pediste perdón?-como que necesitaba saberlo-¿Por qué sentiste que te habías pasado conmigo?-**

**-¡No lo sentí, sé que lo hice!-vaya, estabas segura de eso-¡Te dije cosas horribles y tú...!-**

**-Oye, que yo nunca dije que estaba molesto contigo...-¿o sí?-No más que no entendía qué tanto te pasaba, es todo...-**

**-¿Qué...?-ahí, te separaste un poco**

**-Dije que iba a escucharte, mientras estuviera aquí...-volví al principio de todo-Y como que tú le hiciste asco a eso...-me quejé, directo-Sí, es cierto que me molesté un poco...-reconocí-Pero, no contigo...-aclaré, porque me di cuenta que no habías entendido-Sino con la actitud que estabas teniendo en un momento como ese...-**

**-Lu...-atinaste a reaccionar, de la manera clásica**

**-Nami...-no te dejé terminar con mi nombre-Eres mi amiga...-sentí que tenías que saberlo-Y, sin importar lo que hagas...-porque, no tenía dudas de que volverías a equivocarte-Siempre lo serás...-completé, orgulloso-Por eso, no tienes que pedirme perdón...-quise ahorrarte, al menos eso-Con que estés conmigo, a mí me basta...-**

**-¿Eso quiere decir que...?-te quedaste en lo último**

**-Puedes venir con nosotros...-no di más vuelta sobre el asunto-Si es que todavía estás interesada, claro...-**

**-¡Por supuesto!-siquiera lo negaste-¡A eso vine aquí!-(fue una confesión)-¡A decirte que...!-**

**-Vaya manera que tienen de resolver las cosas, ustedes dos-eso, sonó familiar-Armando alboroto en frente de todo el pueblo-**

**-¡Pero, que...!-tú lo reconociste, antes que yo**

**-Se ve que llegamos a tiempo-hizo la gran observación-¿Verdad, Nojiko?-**

**-Así parece ser-como que no se lo negó-Aunque, era de esperarse que Nami se fuera sin decir adiós-te conocía más que yo-No le gusta eso de las despedidas-**

**-¡N-Nojiko, Gen-san!-les llamaste la atención-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?-**

**-¿Qué no es obvio?-ambos, te miraron por igual-Vinimos a despedirte, Nami-**

**-¡Pero, si yo no les dije que...!-intentaste explicarte y no te salió-¿Cómo diablos lo supieron?-**

**-Estaba más que cantado que te ibas a ir con tus amigos-ella, sonó menos dura-Después de todo, no hace falta conocerte para darse cuenta de que estás...-**

**-¡Silencio, que él no sabe nada!-genial, me estabas ocultando algo-Todavía...-**

**-Oye, ¿qué tanto...?-recién ahí, tiré a decirte algo**

**-Mocoso-y él, me cortó**

**-¿Sí?-fui atento y todo, a lo que pudiera llegar a decir**

**-Más te vale, que no olvides nuestra promesa-en eso, me miraste raro-¡De lo contrario...!-**

**-Descuide...-lo traté con respeto-No tengo pensado faltar a ella...-en eso, me fijé en ti-Al menos, no por ahora...-**


	5. Chapter 5

**+ESPEJO+**

**+STAGE.05+**

_No dije mucho más de lo que debía decir, luego que tus ojos se clavaran en mí. _

_Fue algo así, como elegir de compañero al silencio y dejarte hacer a ti, lo que tanto tenías ganas de hacer: despedirte de los tuyos._

_Preferí darte el espacio justo y necesario para que te arrancaras del lugar al que pertenecías, sin obligarte a salir al mar, a primera hora. Por primera vez..._

_Te mostré que tenía corazón por encima de todas las cosas y te serví los derechos en bandeja de plata, para que te dieras por enterada, que no era tan jodido como todos creían. Fue como, no sé, demostrarle al resto que las cosas contigo para mí iban en serio y que, nada de lo dicho sobre esa isla, había sido mentira; si no la más pura verdad._

_¿Qué yo me había enamorado de ti? ¿Qué yo estaba encaprichado con esa que decías ser tú? ¿Qué me tenías como loco y lo mismo me daba? ¿Qué estaba faltando a todas las reglas de mi rango por una chica como tú? ¡A mí qué me importaba todo eso! ¡Lo único que me importaba eras tú! Porque... _

_Tu decisión, me volvió los pies a la tierra y el alma al cuerpo, tanto que lo único que quería era seguir este camino, pero... no tan solo como de costumbre; si no bien acompañado. Lo que pudiera venir después junto con eso, me tenía sin cuidado, al menos por el momento. No era como si no pensara en el porvenir, como si todo me diera igual, como si tú me valieras eso y tu seguridad un tanto menos... _

_¡Por Dios, no! Si te había tendido la mano para que vinieras con nosotros, era porque estaba dispuesto a protegerte como no había podido antes y porque, de veras estaba encaprichado con eso de sentir la vida hasta el fondo y sólo contigo. Que mi corazón se sentía raro cuando estabas cerca y quería terminar de entender eso, porque me estaba haciendo un poquito mal._

_Si eso era amar, si de eso más de un pirata murió, ¡entonces, yo quería encontrarle una cura y no perder ninguna de las dos cosas en el camino! Porque, haberte perdido como te perdí esa vez, fue un golpe demasiado bajo para mí y volver a pasar por semejante humillación, mostrándote en la cara lo pequeño y diminuto que era en realidad; ¡si tenía la oportunidad, te ahorraría esa molestía y unas cuantas más!_

_No era como si quisiera ocultarme de ti o algo por el estilo, pero... que tú fueras capaz de ver a través de mí y de paso, de darte cuenta de como me tenías, no me parecía la mejor idea de todas y por eso mismo, quería apartarla un poquito del plan que tenía en mente para nosotros dos._

_Eramos amigos y estuvimos a filos de perder eso, así que lo primero de lo primero, era recuperar lo que estuvimos a punto de tirar a la basura y después..._

_Bueno, ya veríamos qué nos deparaba el después. Que, el camino era lo suficientemente largo, como para detenerse en los pequeños detalles y sacarles el jugo hasta el fondo, como te lo saqué yo a ti, aquella vez._

_Sí, todavía tenía uno que otro vago recuerdo sobre ese momento y bien que me torturaba la cabeza, ver en lo que tú me habías convertido. Yo que jamás en mi vida (¡jamás!), le presté atención ese tipo de cosas, terminé por sucumbir en aquello que tenía sumamente prohíbido y a lo que tú me llevaste, de sólo ponerme las manos encima. _

_Si creía que había metido la pata, ¡pues, bien que la había metido y vuelto a sacar! Por supuesto, no te culpaba por eso. Eras una chica bastante tentadora y en el momento en que se dieron las cosas así entre nosotros, como que me lo pareciste aún más, de tan vulnerable que estabas. Quizás por eso, fue que me tiré tan de lleno a lo que sabía que no tenía que tirarme. El hecho de verte tan a merced de tus afueras, rompió algo dentro de mí y como que me nació la necesidad de protegerte, al menos de la lluvia que tanto te estaba empapando. _

_Quise tal vez, no sé, serte de ayuda al menos un poco y que tú me aceptaras, sin quejarte después. _

_Si bien terminaste por hacerlo, como que lo pasé por alto, de tanto que me marcaste la piel. _

_Fue como si te hubieras quedado encerrada en cada una de las cicatrices de mi espalda, rogando nunca tener que salir de ahí. Y ahora..._

_Ahora que veía como te desprendías de a poco de los brazos de tu hermana, como que volví a ese tiempo, en que me soltaste a mí y me dolió. Me sentí en medio del calco de esa situación e ignoré tu reflejo, únicamente para que no vieras lo lamentable del mío, por el simple hecho de que me vi tocado por algo que otros hubieran tomado como insignificante y no como algo de sumo valor. _

_Sin embargo, no llegué muy lejos, en el intento de aparentar la nada. Choqué contigo, cuando tiraste de mi brazo y los ojos se me quebraron en el brillo de los tuyos que, me atravesaron y me dejaron en medio de un espacio incapaz de reconocer; hasta que tu voz me arrastró y me llevó de regreso a la realidad._

_**COMO SI HUBIERA MUERTO, DE CONOCER LA VERDAD.**_

**-Luffy-eso, me cortó y no porque fueras tú**

**-¿S-Sí?-por eso, reaccioné despacio**

**-Cuida bien de mi hermana, ¿de acuerdo?-como si no fuera a hacerlo**

**-S-Seguro...-lo dijo con un tono de misterio, del que no entendí el significado-La cuidaré bien...-intenté sonar convencido y no me salió-Si es que ella me deja...-**

**-Te dejará-dijo, confiada-A su manera, por supuesto-hizo gracia, del final-Después de todo, ella...-**

**-¡Nojiko...!-le llamaste la atención, de nuevo-¡Que Luffy no sabe nada de "eso"!-**

**-Todavía no, ¿eh?-le cayó la ficha, antes que a mí-En ese caso...-se tomó su tiempo, para sonreír-Buena suerte con el secreto-vaya, eran cómplices ahora-Y pásatela bien-**


	6. Chapter 6

**+ESPEJO+**

**+STAGE.06+**

_Lo único que me quedó grabado de todo ese lío que armamos en casa, fue la sonrisa que me diste después de sentirte completamente libre._

_Fue como una señal, de que te había facilitado las cosas y que estabas contenta de que te hubiera prestado una mano, para resolver eso que antes, no habías podido estando sola y a filos de tu propio abismo. Fue como si me hubieras dado las gracias, por salvarte de la perdición por la que pasó tu alma estando lejos de mí y que ahora, había encontrado el camino de regreso, a ese lugar que te hacía sentir tan segura; cuando no estabas del lado de los tuyos: mis brazos. Y yo, ¿Qué sentí, exactamente? Cuando te acercaste, cuando me buscaste, cuando me llamaste... ¿Qué sentí en cada uno de esos momentos, en que tan sólo fuimos tú y yo? Si bien ya estaba lo suficientemente grandecito para hacerle tanto drama a una cosa tan diminuta como esa, todo lo que tenía que ver contigo, para mí era enorme y con motivos. Después de todo, fuiste la primera chica con la que traté después de salir de casa y eso, fue un cambio brutal en la rutina que me inventé en la cabeza, antes de saltar al mar. O sea, yo me fui con la idea de convertirme en el Rey de los Piratas y encontrar el famoso One Piece, ¡no salí a buscar una amante o algo por el estilo! Y sin embargo, ¡eso fue lo primero que se cruzó por mi camino, cuando apareciste tú! Me quedé como helado, en la junta que tuvieron nuestros ojos y, cuando sencillamente no te vi más, como que me cayó la ficha de que tú, ibas a formar parte de mi vida; mucho antes que yo fuera capaz de darme cuenta. Y así, como yo lo pensé y hasta lo imaginé, pasó. Volvimos a encontrarnos en un lugar completamente diferente al primero y cruzamos las palabras menos adecuadas, ahorrándonos las presentaciones y mostrando la cara de nuestros verdaderos intereses; trabajando juntos al final. Si bien eso no me pareció peligroso en un principio, como que juntarme con una chica como tú, me trajo problemas después. Contar con tu compañía más allá del trabajo, fue como un disparador para mi corazón y las veces que me apuntaste sin intenciones de lastimarme, sólo conseguiste eso y nada más. Y yo... sí, yo mil veces me cai y me volví a levantar, porque estaba dispuesto a descifrar el misterio de tu actitud y ver más allá de esa personalidad que me mostrabas y a que a la vez, no me dejabas ver del todo bien. Porque, me encapriché contigo y no iba a retractarme de eso, aunque así me lo pidieras de rodillas. Y ahora, estabas tan desnuda y tan blanca ante mis ojos que, mis dedos resbalaban por los hilos de tu piel, en el intento de sostener tu alma y no soltarla, nunca más. Que ya bastante me había acorralado el miedo, como para que tú me acorralaras aún más y no me dejaras respirar. Que las paredes hablaban por nosotros y los rastros de tu silencio, me hacían daño con cada paso que daba, para chocar con el filo de esa puerta que estaba tan abierta, como cerrada. ¿Si temblaba? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Tocarte a ti, era como morir y volver a nacer al mismo tiempo, y eso... ¡no estaba bien! Verte con los ojos que te veía, no estaba bien y la historia iba a terminar mal, si yo no le ponía el fin que le tenía que poner. Pero, soltarte a ti... ¡No, yo no podía hacer eso! Arrancar mis manos de tu piel, era como condenarme al exilio y yo, quería seguir pisando las mismas tierras que pisabas tú, al menos por un tiempo. Si después nos teníamos que desprender, si después nos tenías que desconocer, si después nos teníamos que dejar ser... ¡lo haría! Cada cosa que estuviera dictada como obligatoria, la haría; pero... hasta que llegara ese momento, quería hacer las cosas a mi manera y llegar a ti, como diablos se me antojara llegar; aplastando esos fantasmas que tan poco te dejaban vivir como yo quería que aprendieras a hacerlo: junto a mí._

**-Está mal esto, ¿sabes?-hablé yo, primero-Que me tomes por sorpresa, digo...-aclaré, por las dudas-Se supone que los chicos hacen eso...-**

**-Dejaré que Zoro tome mi lugar, entonces...-hiciste gracia de mis propias palabras-Si él es de los de tu tipo, claro...-**

**-¡N-No lo dije en ese sentido!-sólo que, me expresé mal-¡Es que tú...!-siquiera podía mirarte, últimamente-Te aprovechas de la situación, sólo porque eres mayor que yo...-**

**-¿Te molesta?-y encima, lo preguntaste-Que tome la iniciativa, digo...-fuiste más clara-¿Te molesta?-**

**-Algo...-respondí, para mí y de paso, para ti-Un poco...-dije, al rato-Mucho, tal vez...-seguí con lo mismo, dando vueltas-No sé...-**

**-¿Sabes o no sabes, Luffy?-a veces, te costaba entenderme**

**-No...-tiré, sin mucho gusto-No lo sé, Nami...-completé, al rato-Y tampoco quiero saberlo...-**

**-¿No quieres saber si te molesta?-me miraste, raro**

**-No...-repetí, por si andabas de sorda-¿Tan mal está eso?-**

**-No, pero...-como que te lo quedaste pensando**

**-¿Qué esto no será más divertido si no lo sé?-hice lío y te diste cuenta-Podré pasar más tiempo contigo y todo...-**

**-¿Y es eso lo que quieres, Luffy?-te quedaste esperando por la respuesta a aquello-¿Pasar más tiempo con...?-**

**-¡Por supuesto!-no lo negué-¡Es eso lo que quiero!-sentencié y me escuchaste-¡Estar contigo y nada más!-**

**-Luffy...-te quedaste sin palabras, como siempre-Eres...-**

**-¿Un idiota?-terminé por ti-Apuesto que lo soy...-estaba orgulloso de lo último-Pero, ¿qué le voy a hacer?-como que no intenté resolverlo-Quiero estar con mi navegante y ya...-concluí, con una sonrisa-Sólo espero que ella me deje...-**

**-Como si pudiera negarme...-no te di muchas salidas-Si me lo pides así...-¿cómo?-No da para decirte que no...-**

**-¿Es eso un "sí"?-pedí que me lo traducieras-¿O...?-**

**-¡Por supuesto que es un "sí"!-el abrazo, vino de regalo-¿Qué más podría ser si no, idiota?-**

**-Tú lo has dicho, Nami...-como que me dio gusto, lo último-¿Qué más podría ser?-**


	7. Chapter 7

**+ESPEJO+**

**+STAGE.07+**

_Mucho, poco, la verdad... ni idea._

_O sea, no era como si no me importara pero, tampoco llegaba al punto del grado en que me importabas tú. _

_Sí, disfrutaba de tu compañía, tanto como mis dedos disfrutaban de las líneas de tu cuerpo, pero... no estaba bien. Atarme a un sentimiento tan contradictorio, no era lo correcto y tus idas y venidas, tampoco. Porque, contaminabas mi alma de cosas malas y yo sabía bien, que algo como eso, no estaba dentro de tus derechos. No eras reina, mucho menos princesa y sin embargo, tomaste el principio de creertelo hasta la punta de la lengua; luego de probar a que tanto sabía la mía._

_¿Y a mí, qué? ¿Me gustó o no? Que te dieras el gusto de sacarle el jugo a nuestra posible relación, ¿Qué me pareció?_

_Al principio, como que no opiné nada al respecto. Me dio la sensación de que mis palabras, te valían un cuerno y que ya tenía suficientes, como para ir por uno más y encima, de los tuyos._

_Entonces, ¿qué hice? Fácil, me callé. Cerré la boca, corrí las cortinas, tapé la ventana y me quedé sentado, a ver que tanto hacías tú, de verme tan quietecito. Y bueno, lo que tuvo que pasar, pasó y nada más. Tú me buscaste, me encontraste y de paso, me encerraste en el mismo cuarto de siempre, para que yo padeciera el encierro, tanto como padecía el estar enamorado de ti. Y luego, no había mucho que contar, de lo que pasó después. Cuando volví a ver la luz, ya era bastante de noche y lo único que fui capaz de distinguir, fue el brillo inconfundible de tus ojos que, me dejó ciego y me llevó de regreso, a ese lugar que echaba tanto de menos: tu pecho._

_Esa, fue la primera vez que lloré, sin siquiera pensar en lo que tú podrías llegar a creer de mí después. No más, me derrumbé y te dejé hacer lo que se te antojara conmigo, pidiéndote que me trataras tan bien, como te había tratado yo a ti en tu momento de locura. Sin embargo, las pocas veces que abrí los ojos, me di cuenta de una cosa: todo eso, no era más que un sueño más, de esos que tenía ahora. Si bien las cosas entre nosotros, estaban bastante resueltas, había algún que otro fantasma dando vueltas por ahí y como que, eso no me gustaba. No era que temiera que el castillo se fuera a derrumbar, pero... como yo era tan bueno destruyendo cosas y ahora, estaba en el intento de proteger una y tan solo una; como que la tarea era el doble de difícil y encima tú estabas en el medio de todo eso._

_O sea, el asunto sería otro, si tú no tuvieras nada que ver, pero... como te salí con esa verdura que quería pasar más tiempo contigo; como que te colaste en cada espacio que yo te dejé libre y ahora, ocupabas la mayor parte de mi agenda. En pocas palabras, los programas que tenía pensados en un principio, ahora no más eran un sin fin de garabatos que, siquiera yo alcanzaba a descifrar y que, con cada día que pasaba, se volvían más y más difíciles de entender. _

_Obvio, no tanto como tú. Tú si que eras un garabato para mí y, lamentablemente, no podía leer más allá de las letras de tu nombre; porque siquiera me sabía tu apellido. Si bien, nunca me importó aquello de conocer tu pasado, ahora formabas parte de mi presente y como que eso, nos decía algo. ¿O no, Nami?_

**-Bah, como si ella fuera a contarme sus cosas...-me quejé, estando solo-Debería estar conforme, con que nos acompañe y ya...-la verdad que sí-No es como si Nami fuera a cambiar, sólo porque es una de los míos ahora...-**

**-¿Hablando solo?-si que eras buena, en eso de interrumpirme-Vamos, que eso no va contigo...-**

**-Te hacía dormida, Nami...-hasta te miré, cuando apareciste por la puerta-¿Pasó algo?-**

**-No, nada...-como siempre, respondiste enseguida-Sólo tuve un mal sueño, es todo...-**

**-Arlong, ¿eh?-porque, no había que ser muy listo, para darse cuenta que venía de ahí-¿Aún te preocupa ese tipo?-**

**-No es eso...-negaste, hasta la punta de la lengua-Es sólo que...-hiciste pausa-Me acordé de cuando tú y él...-**

**-Ah, con que era eso...-intenté sonar despreocupado y no llegué a ninguna parte-¿Quieres que hablemos?-**

**-¿Tienes ganas de escuchar algo que ya escuchaste?-me miraste y todo-Estás raro, Luffy...-**

**-No, no estoy raro...-negué, a mi manera-Sólo trato de ponerme en tu lugar, es todo...-**

**-Pero, es que tú...-mis ojos, te atravesaron, al instante-No eres así...-me diste a entender-Al menos, no desde que...-**

**-Pero, eso ya pasó...-te recordé, porque tenías muy mala memoria-Y creo que te dejé bastante claro, que todo estaba bien contigo...-al menos, eso me pareció a mí-¿Qué?-en eso, fruncí el ceño-¿No me creíste, acaso?-**

**-No es que no te haya creído...-vaya, si que eras complicada-Es sólo que...-**

**-Nami...-te llamé, porque esa era la única manera, de que me prestaras atención-Si algo de todo esto, no va bien...-porque, me daba la impresión que ese era el problema-Me lo puedes decir, ¿de acuerdo?-**

**-¿Eh?-como que no te lo esperabas, al menos, no de mí**

**-Soy tu amigo, ¿no?-en el fondo-Entonces, confía en mí...-**

_Ahí, la historia volvió a repetirse. Te quedaste tan callada, como de costumbre y no más, te clavaste en mis ojos, como si eso fuera a solucionar el espacio que había entre los dos; cuando no eras capaz de aceptar la fuerza que tenían sobre ti mis palabras. _

_No era que yo fuera a pedirte que lo hicieras y mucho menos, que te pusieras de rodillas para darme la razón, pero... como que me jodía un poco, que te guardaras algo como eso y que siquiera, lo compartieras con el resto. _

_Después de todo, yo no más estaba haciendo, lo que tendría que haber hecho desde un principio y que, en ese lugar, no fui capaz de hacer._

_**PROTEGERTE.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**+ESPEJO+**

**+STAGE.08+**

_Por supuesto, protegerte a ti, no era la cosa más fácil del mundo; pero... ¿que para eso no estaba yo? Si había asumido semejante cargo, era porque estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo y porque, estaba seguro que nadie podría cuidar de ti, así como te cuidaba yo. Si bien en un principio, te seguí de cerca sin que lo notaras, ahora quería que tus ojos captaran mi atención y que cada una de las marcas de mi cuerpo, tocaran el tuyo, para que te sintieras segura de eso que pensabas que iba a hacerte mal. Después de todo, ¿que no era yo el capitán? Se suponía que para eso estaba, para cuidar de los míos y algo más, quizás. No sé, como jugabas tanto conmigo, como que era para pensar que me tenías para __**"el servicio"**__ y que te gustaba, contar con un chico como yo, para ese tipo de cosas que no tenían nada que ver con la vida que nos cedía el mar. Pero, no era cuestión de juzgarte y mucho menos, ahora. O sea, sí... estabas haciendo las cosas para el diablo conmigo pero, ¿qué ganaba con decirtelo yo? No era que creyera que te hicieras la tonta al respecto, si bien sabías que yo sentía algo por ti y que, de haberseme presentado la oportunidad; te hubiera dicho a gritos que te amaba. Sin embargo..._

_Tanta suerte del lado de un pirata (y encima, de rango bajo), no estaba dentro del programa de los de arriba y por eso, era que estabamos tan separados; aún estando así de cerca. O sea, mis dedos podían resbalar por tu piel, si a mí se me antojaba andar de paseo, pero tu voz... como que no llegaría a mis oídos, de lo pegada que estabas al silencio y arrancada de los brazos míos que se morían de frío; por verte tan tensa._

_Y lo podía decir ahora, que me rompía el alma estar plantado en tu desdicha y no poder hacer nada para cambiarla, por algo más lindo y que encajara mejor con esa que llevaba el mismo nombre que me aprendí ese día y no me olvidé jamás._

_Claro, para hacer eso tendría que tener poder absoluto sobre ti y como que me faltaba un tanto para estar a semejante altura y tenerte justo al alcance de mi mano, como te tenía ahora, sin siquiera tener que esforzarme para que te dieras cuenta que era a mí a quién pertenecías y a nadie más; al menos por el momento. Sin embargo, las cosas eran tan diferentes para ti que, cuando tus ojos chocaron con los míos, el mar rompió a mis espaldas, sin siquiera hacer acto de presencia. Fue un instante que, para mí se llevó las horas que tenía ahí dentro contigo y que, de a poco, se partieron al medio, para darte paso por mi camino y la suma libertad de pisar mis tierras; sin pedir el derecho y mucho menos la admisión, porque así era como hacías las cosas conmigo._

_**PEDIR PERMISO, NUNCA.**_

**-Luffy...-temblaste tanto que, te confundí con una hoja**

**-Ya sé, ya sé...-siempre me adelantaba a tus movimientos-Te estoy pidiendo imposibles, ¿eh?-**

**-No...-te pusiste del otro lado, como siempre-No es eso...-**

**-Entonces, ¿qué?-me quedé esperando por el resto-¿Qué dije esta vez que no te gustó, Nami?-**

**-Es la primera vez, desde que nos fuimos de ahí...-te ahorraste el nombre de tu pueblo natal-Que me dices eso...-**

**-¿La primera vez?-repasé los episodios, yo solito-Ah, es verdad...-como que se me pasó, ese detalle-No me había dado cuenta...-en eso, no te mentí-Desde que salimos de Cocoyashi, no te dije que...-de ver tus ojos, me di cuenta lo que estaba por venir-¡P-Pero, eso no significa que...!-**

**-¿Sabes?-me paraste, con las manos-Yo decidí perseguir mis sueños, porque quería acompañarte...-vaya, no estaba al tanto de eso-Y ahora, me doy cuenta de que no más estuve diciendo puras mentiras...-**

**-¿Puras mentiras?-eso, no encajaba contigo-¿A qué te...?-**

**-Luffy...-en eso, te agarraste de mí-Hay algo que tú no sabes...-según mi parecer, mucho-Sobre mí...-**

**-¿Me lo quieres contar?-fui directo al grano, sin querer-Digo, si eso te hace sentir más tranquila...-porque, se te notaba nerviosa, la verdad-Ya sabes, soy todo oídos...-**

**-¿Por qué eres así?-eso, me dolió hasta a mí-¿Por qué eres así conmigo?-completaste la pregunta-¿Por qué después de todo lo que yo...?-**

**-Porque tú eres mi amiga, Nami...-siquiera te dejé terminar-Y eso, es lo único que me importa...-**

**-¿Qué...?-**

**-¡Claro!-ahí, levanté la voz-Puedes apuñalarme por la espalda mil veces, si quieres...-bueno, tantas, no-Que yo, aún así, te seguiré queriendo tanto como te quiero ahora...-como que no soné yo-O, incluso más...-lo di como posible-Si es que se te da como maña, eso de traicionarme...-**

**-Como si tu corazón fuera a resistir tanto, idiota...-si que te guardaste las lágrimas, a lo último**

**-¿Qué no lo sabías?-aposté porque no-¡Tengo uno bien resistente!-no tanto, sólo presumí-¡Así que, adelante!-te di permiso y todo-¡Hazme tanto daño como quieras!-con suma libertad, de paso-¡Que sin importar cuan grande sea, yo...!-**

**-¿Lo soportarás?-tus manos, me rompieron la espalda-Sin importar cuan duro sea...-aclaraste, solita-¿Prometes que lo soportarás, Luffy?-**

**-A ti hay que prometerte todo, ¿eh?-por eso, me caías tan bien-Si pareces menor que yo ahora, Nami...-**

**-No te burles...-te quejaste, rápido-Esto es serio, ¿sabes?-**

**-Lo sé, lo sé...-no tenías por qué repetirmelo-Por eso, es que te lo digo...-me expliqué, a mi manera-Que aguantaré todo el daño que tú me hagas...-lo di por sentado, para que te calmaras-Si es que me cuidas, después...-**

**-¿Esto es un...?-en eso, me miraste**

**-¿Trato?-terminé por ti-Sí, puedes tomarlo como uno, si quieres...-te di permiso-¡Eso si...!-puse condiciones-Si yo cumplo con mi parte...-lo cual, estaba más que sentado-¡Más te vale que...!-**

**-Cumpliré con la mía...-te recargaste en mi hombro y todo-Lo prometo...-**


	9. Chapter 9

**+ESPEJO+**

**+STAGE.09+**

_Un par de cosas, se acomodaron después de oírte decir eso. _

_Fue algo así, como si el tiempo se congelara para darle paso a tus palabras y que, quedaran grabadas en mi cabeza para siempre. _

_Y sí, sonaba demasiado exagerado decirlo de esa manera, pero... fue ese el efecto que tuvo lo tuyo en mí, aquel maldito día. _

_Me llegaste tan adentro con esas manos tuyas que, cuando tus uñas marcaron mi piel, hasta chillé. Me hiciste llorar de tal manera que, me dolió dejarlo salir, así como me salió, cuando tocaste mi boca y yo siquiera lo sentí. Fuiste tan fugaz, en ese momento en que rogué que te quedaras conmigo que, para cuando desperté; me pareciste el reflejo de un fantasma que cuidaba mi sueño, porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. _

_Y si bien me gustó tener ese punto de vista respecto a ti, demasiadas cosas saltaron, cuando tomaste mis manos y me dijiste como era todo entre nosotros y como no sería jamás. _

_Me disparaste directo al corazón, cuando yo apenas estuve de pie y me dejaste caer despacio, casi a la misma velocidad que cai, cuando me mandaste de regreso; de saber que andaba pisando tus tierras sin permiso. Por eso mismo, tan sólo por un momento, volví a ese entonces y calqué cada una de las imágenes que no fui capaz, cuando me miraste con ese odio que, desconocí cuando discretamente me corriste de donde estaba tirado._

_¿Si me dolió volver a sentir lo mismo que sentí cuándo me trataste así? No, la verdad que no. Sí sentí algo, algo bien adentro, pero... siquiera me molesté en saber bien qué fue. Preferí ahorrarme la maldita angustia que me provocabas cuando dabas un paso adelante y dos para atrás, que volver a ahogarme en ese mar al que me arrojaste. ¿Acaso yo te parecía una especie de juego de mesa que podías ganar y perder cuantas veces se te antojara?_

_¡Por Dios que no, mujer! ¡Era un chico de carne y hueso, con el que hacías lo que querías y ya! ¡Era eso y nada más, cuando a gritos te pedía que me dejaras ser tu amigo! ¡Que yo te sentía como tal y tú lo sabías! Jamás te reclamé el repentino desinterés que, se mezclaba con el sabor dulce de tus besos y los finos hilos de tu piel de porcelana. Hasta te seguía viendo con los mismos ojos de siempre, esperando que los tuyos se volvieran iguales y me aceptaras tal cual era, como yo te acepté a ti entonces. Mira que bueno que era, que te pedía tan poco y a la vez, nada. O sea, no era que fueras de las peores conmigo, pero... te arrepentías tanto de lo que teníamos a espaldas del resto, que me plantabas esa imagen en la cabeza y nada la podía borrar. Aunque luego me abrazaras, te hicieras la presente, me dijeras cosas que me entraban por un lado y no me salían por el otro e hicieras todo lo contrario que hacías al principio... _

_¡Me lastimabas, maldita sea! ¡Me lastimabas mal y parecía no joderte tenerme así! Me borrabas la sonrisa de la cara, como si fuera algo de lo más natural y aplastabas mis ánimos, como si tuviera que arrastrarme por el suelo; como una rata. Y luego... ¿Y luego, qué? ¿Qué hacías cuándo te dabas cuenta del daño que le ocasionabas a mi vago equilibrio? ¿Qué hacías para dar vuelta las cosas, eh? ¿Me pedías perdón? ¿Rogabas que te diera la oportunidad de cambiar? No, no hacías nada. No más susurrabas un par de palabras que, si bien llegaban a mis oídos, eran semejantes al viento para mi alma y por eso mismo, te dejaba entrar._

_Te agarraba de donde se me fuera más fácil agarrarte y te dejaba bien en claro que, por ser tú, estabas perdonada, pero que eso no sería para siempre. Después de todo, la paciencia no era algo eterno y como que tú..._

_**LE ESTABAS CAVANDO LA TUMBA A LA MÍA. **_

**-Tienes razón...-no le vi otra salida-Estar separados, será lo mejor...-sentencié, por mi cuenta-Para los dos...-**

**-No es que no te quiera como amigo...-encima, intentaste explicar lo inexplicable-Es sólo que...-**

**-No quieres hacerme daño...-terminé por ti-Lo sé...-admití, sin que me lo pidieras-Por eso, es que te dije que lo mejor es estar cada uno por su lado...-no estaba de acuerdo con lo último pero, bueno-Para ahorrarnos esto, digo...-**

**-Luffy...-ahí, volviste con lo mismo de siempre-Sabes que te quiero...-recién ahora me enteré cuánto-Es por eso que...-**

**-Lo sé...-en el fondo, sólo un poco-Y hubiera preferido que te quedaras callada, antes que escucharte decir eso...-porque, me dolió hasta el alma, el eco de tus palabras-Pero, bueno...-me resigné-Que te pedí que fueras honesta, nada más...-**

**-Al menos, dime que entiendes por qué no puedo estar contigo...-me pusiste condiciones y todo**

**-No...-me negué, al rato-Pídeme de todo, menos eso...-**

**-¿Qué...?-**

**-Exacto...-no me digné a explicarte-Pideme que entienda por qué me traicionaste...-aunque, ya lo sabía-Lo haré...-dije, como si nada-Pideme que entienda por qué me elegiste por encima de tu gente...-eso si que no me entraba-Aunque me cueste, lo haré...-porque, era difícil-Pero, no me pidas que entienda que no puedes estar conmigo, por semejante tontería...-fui al grano, seco-Porque, ni loco, lo haré...-**

**-¡Pero, es que yo...!-**

**-Es así, Nami...-te ataqué y no precisamente, por la espalda-Dije que aguantaría todo el daño que me hicieras, sin importar cuan grande fuera...-cosa que no tuve que haberte jurado, nunca-Pero, ¿esto?-como que me jodió, la verdad-No, esto sí que no lo puedo aguantar...-**

**-Luffy...-prácticamente, te dejé sin palabras**

**-¿Sabes?-fui irónico y se notó-Pensé que serías capaz de mantener una promesa así conmigo...-aposté por eso, la verdad-Pero, veo que me equivoqué...-como siempre, respecto a ti-Sigues siendo tan sucia y traicionera, como cuando te conocí...-**


	10. Chapter 10

**+ESPEJO+**

**+STAGE.010+**

_Decir que todo se terminó ahí contigo, me pareció un tanto seco. _

_O sea, sí... las cosas estaban demasiado rotas entre los dos y con sólo tirar de la cuerda, yo acabé por partirlas hasta el fondo; pero tú... _

_Sí, tú aprovechaste para mostrarme ese mismo lado que siempre me mostrabas, bajándome las defensas hasta el pozo, para que abriera los ojos y me diera cuenta que estaba haciendo las cosas mal o literalmente, para el diablo._

_De acuerdo, no era como si el asunto se fuera a acabar justo ahí, pero... como que no había nada más que hablar. Tú no podías estar conmigo por __**"X"**__ motivo y la verdad, yo no quería saberlo._

_Me hacías tanto daño últimamente que, lo único que quería era que te desaparecieras un poco y me dejaras en paz. _

_No importaba cómo, siempre encontrabas algo para apuñalarme por la espalda y ya estaba harto de ser tu blanco. Que los otros también estaban a tu alcance, para que los hirieras del mismo modo o aún más, no tenía por qué ser siempre yo el que recibiera lo peor de ti; pero... _

_Como que tú no entendías. No entendías de lo que eras aapaz de lograr conmigo y yo, ya no tenía las mismas ganas y mucho menos, la disposición de sentarme a explicarte el efecto gigante que ocasionabas cada vez que te mandabas la parte conmigo y hacías como si nada hubiera pasado; cuando en realidad si pasaba y mucho._

_Por supuesto, ponerme a reprocharte una cosa como esa ahora, no tenía caso y mucho menos, iba a hacerlo. Tú no aceptabas razones y eso, lo aprendí de sólo conocerte dos días y, si bien intenté cambiarlo, como que no pude y tú mucho menos..._

_**ME DEJASTE.**_

_Te pusiste tan firme en eso de __**"seguir siendo la misma" **__que, no me diste paso, ni por casualidad. _

_¿Y qué hice yo? No más me choqué mil veces con el muro que me plantaste en la cara, hasta que me di por enterado que no ibas a dejar que me metiera en tus asuntos, ni que te lo pidiera de rodillas._

_Y creeme que lo hice. Me lastimé hasta el fondo la piel y tú no más me miraste desde arriba, como si me desconocieras y te diera exactamente lo mismo, si yo me humillaba o tocaba las puertas del infierno, para rescatarte de tu rotundo encierro._

_Que yo luché hasta los límites de mi propia cordura para salvarte y tú siquiera lo viste._

_Hiciste como si no pasara nada, como si no estuviera dando mi vida a cambio de la tuya y no más, te ocultaste tras ese llanto cobarde, cuando bajé de lo alto para darte la llave de tu libertad. _

_Y si bien en ese momento, me sentí seguro por estar en tus brazos, las espinas que me arañaron el corazón después, me hicieron llorar. Porque, fuiste falsa y siquiera te importó si a mí me gustaba o no. Me mentiste hasta la punta de la lengua y luego, me mandaste de regreso, como si yo no tuviera que estar ahí. Me rechazaste aún sabiendo lo que sentía por ti y me hiciste a un lado, como si jamás nos hubieramos visto y yo..._

_Yo sentí como si el mundo se me partiera al medio, como si todo por lo que había luchado no fuera más que una mentira que inventaste para hacerme un poco más feliz y que, luego harta de verme la cara, tiraste a la basura; al igual que me tiraste a mí._

_Y si bien me defendí de eso último, lo único que quería era que me explicaras por qué te portabas así conmigo, yo no te había hecho nada para que me trataras del modo en que lo estabas haciendo. O sea, tenías todo el derecho si querías odiarme, pero..._

_¿Qué no era mucho más sano si me decías a la cara que te daba un diablo si yo te amaba o no, que tú nunca me ibas a amar por igual? ¿No era mucho más fácil si me lo dejabas en claro y me quitabas de encima? ¿Por qué me diste paso, si luego me corriste porque te dio miedo? ¿Por qué me ilusionaste, si luego me cortaste el hilo, sin darme tiempo de reaccionar? ¿Por qué me trataste así? ¿Acaso te di motivos? ¿Acaso tan malo fui, que te decidiste por devolverme el favor y encima hacermelo pagar? _

_**SÍ, SEGURAMENTE, LO VISTE ASÍ.**_

_Y ahora... ¿ahora, qué? ¿Estabas arrepentida? ¿Habías metido tanto la pata, que ahora no sabías como pedir perdón?_

_Pobre de ti, si era eso lo que pensabas, entonces. Porque, todo tenía un límite y tú lo sabías mucho mejor que yo, que había llegado al mío y que no iba a volver al punto de partida, para que me humillaras por igual._

_Creeme, esta vez, pasaba de eso. Estaba como cansado que me trataras como basura y, si no eras capaz de ver lo bueno que podía llegar a ser si eras generosa conmigo, entonces... mejor dejar las cosas aquí y hacer como si nada, que a ti te venía de maravillas para aparentar que lo nuestro era "__**algo irregular y con fecha de término"**__. Después de todo..._

_Estaba cantado que yo me iba a cansar primero que ninguno y que te cedería camino, para que hicieras lo que estuviera a tu antojo, sólo que no conmigo. Sin embargo, tus fichas volvieron a caer sobre mi lado de la mesa y yo, inconscientemente, las agarré. Estaba tan acostumbrado a ocupar ese lugar que, bastó que tus ojos atravesaran los míos, para dar por sentado que había actuado mal por puro egoísmo y abierto las puertas de tu corazón, sin cerrarlas después. Quizás por eso, cuando te pegué a mi pecho, me dolió tanto la fuerza de tus dedos ligados a mi espalda. Pude percibir hasta el miedo que tenías anclado dentro de las venas, por la dureza de mis palabras y por el filo del puñal que, no más estaba esperando por el momento adecuado, para cortar todo entre nosotros. Suerte la mía, entonces (si era que todavía gozaba yo de eso), que logré atajarte a tiempo, para reemplazar el discurso por uno nuevo y mucho más corto._

**-Perdón...-**


	11. Chapter 11

**+ESPEJO+**

**+STAGE.011+**

_¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto?_

_Fácil, tú me marcaste los puntos y a mí, me jodió. _

_No era como si nuestra relación fuera lo más fácil de entender en este mundo, pero... tampoco era tan complicado que tú te dieras cuenta que yo estaba que me moría por ti. _

_O sea, eras mi amiga y todo eso, pero para mí... _

_¡Dios, que para mí eras mucho más que una simple amiga! _

_Y si no te lo grité cuando tuve la oportunidad, fue porque mi corazón se partía, por desear regresarte la paz que Arlong te había quitado cuando aún eras una niña._

_Después de todo, para eso pisé tus tierras, no para arrojar al viento lo que sentía por ti, desde que mis ojos tuvieron el chance de cruzar contigo. _

_De acuerdo, eso también estaba de por medio, pero... aposté que para confesarte las cosas al pie de la letra, tendría el tiempo necesario y las palabras justas, así como para tocar las puertas de tu corazón, cuando te cayó la ficha de que eras parte de mi equipo. Sin embargo..._

_La ruleta no giró para mi lado y perdí mi última jugada, sin tirar siquiera los dados. Y tú..._

_Sí, tú como que te adelantaste e hiciste buen uso de la ventaja que te cedí, hasta con los ojos cerrados. Porque, lo nuestro estaba dando una vuelta demasiado brusca y como le temías a eso, preferiste protegerte que ponerte seria conmigo. Sentenciaste tú solita que, era mejor estar separados que, pegados como estabamos ahora, porque de esa manera no nos haríamos más daño. _

_Y era que, como veníamos de mundos completamente diferentes, sin importar cuanto lo intentaramos, nunca ibamos a poder cambiar el hecho de que no pertenecíamos a la misma era. Tú que eras ladrona, yo que era pirata..._

_Sí, estaba claro, no encajabamos... ¿y con eso, qué? ¿Te hacías para atrás, sólo porque yo no tiraba para el mismo lado que tú?_

_¡Por favor, que la cabeza te daba para mucho más que esa ridícula excusa! Creeme que, hasta me tragaría lo más estúpido, menos una cosa como esa._

_¿Qué? ¿Ibas a venir a decirme a mí que por no ser del mismo rango, no podíamos tener nada? _

_¡Por Dios, Nami! ¡Que eso era lo mismo que gritar que por estar separados, yo atinaría a no amarte más! ¡Y sabías muy bien que eso, mucho más que todo...!_

_**ERA MENTIRA.**_

_Sin embargo, reprocharte algo de lo que ni tenías idea, no estaba dentro de mis planes. O sea, podía decirte todo lo que se me antojara, pero... de ahí a que tú entendieras de qué tanto estaba hablando, había una diferencia y de esas grandes. _

_Por supuesto, no esperaba que estuvieras al tanto del asunto, pero... que mostraras tanto desinterés y encima en mi propia cara, me hacía daño. No era como si rompieras mi corazón una y otra vez, pero... pasaba raspando de eso y tú... _

_Sí, tú si que sabías de aquello y no hacías nada para cambiarlo. No más te quedabas donde fuera que te dejara yo y no movías un solo dedo, para que el flujo de las cosas fuera otro. _

_No sé, me daba hasta la impresión de que te sentías muy a gusto, por como se estaba planteando el asunto entre los dos y que por eso mismo, no tirabas una sola de tus fichas, para que el destino nos favoreciera un poco más de lo que ya no lo hacía._

_Era como si el límite entre tú y yo, te llenara tanto por fuera como por dentro y no necesitaras nada más, para ser sumamente feliz y una chica que no conocía el significado de esa palabra, porque tenía miedo de dar un paso más. Y yo..._

_Si bien estaba dispuesto a darte todo lo que tenía, para que al menos me mostraras una sonrisa, ahora mismo no sabía que hacer. _

_O sea, podía seguir con el juego hasta que tú me rompieras del todo, total... ¿a quién diablos le importaría lo que pasara conmigo? Estaba tan a tu disposición que, los únicos ojos que captaban los míos, eran los tuyos y como que el resto, me iba y me venía, sin grados más altos que el que tenías tú. Entonces, esperar que ellos se dieran cuenta del daño que me estabas haciendo, era inútil. No tenía caso llamarlos a gritos, si para cada uno, yo estaba más que mudo y sus oídos sordos al timbre de mi voz. _

_Dominabas tanto el espacio en el que solía defenderme yo que, ahora no tenía caso, alzar las manos al cielo y pedir un poco de compasión a ese que tanto me estaba quebrando, por dejar que tú caminaras sobre mis tierras._

_Por supuesto, no era que yo te viera como __**"una chica mala"**__, pero... tenías tan bien puesto ese perfil conmigo que, cuando te ibas al lado contrario, dabas vuelta a mi mundo y me dejabas anclado en un sitio del que no conocía siquiera el nombre y que tenía el mismo sabor que tus labios._

_Probablemente, hasta fuera en ellos que me encontraba ahora, pero... no quería darlo por cierto. Me engañabas tanto últimamente que, tomar por bueno que te habías decidido por dejarme pasar, me pareció un tanto absurdo. _

_No era que fueras del todo reservada conmigo pero, que te rindieras tan fácilmente y sólo por escuchar de mi boca un __**"perdón"**__, no encajaba mucho con la chica que decías ser y que (desde mi punto de vista), no eras tú. Sin embargo..._

_No retrocedí. Me quedé exactamente donde me dejaste y no moví un solo dedo, para desprenderme de tu lado. Al contrario, te agarré mucho más fuerte de los hilos que tejiste sobre mí y susurré el eco de esas palabras que, muy en el fondo, estaban luchando por salir._

**-Te amo, Nami...-**


	12. Chapter 12

**+ESPEJO+**

**+STAGE.012+**

_Como que volví en el tiempo, luego de haberte dicho eso._

_O sea, mis sentimientos tenían una razón y si bien yo estaba al tanto de ella, bueno sería que a ti te cayeran las fichas de una vez y así dejaras de tomarme por idiota; que para algo me daba la cabeza._

_No era que amarte me saliera de adentro pero, desde que te vi, sentí la típica conexión que se tiene en esos casos y sencillamente, no lo pude evitar. _

_Sí, traté como pirata ordinario de tomarte por lo que decías ser, pero... fue bastante complicado hablar con los ojos del corazón y darles a entender que tú eras una ladrona y nada más._

_Obviamente, se valía presentarlo por escrito y así dejar bien en claro que no podíamos tener nada, pero... como que yo me pasé por abajo esa parte del trato y terminé caminando por el lado equivocado. No frené la cuesta de mis propios sentidos y para cuando me di cuenta, ellos llevaban buen rato engañándome._

_Por supuesto, nunca me cayó mal el hecho de quererte, pero... tampoco se me hizo fácil marcar los límites que debía de haber entre nosotros, para no cometer ninguna locura. _

_Para ti, fue pan comido, dado que eras la mayor de los dos y tenías bien en claro que no podías involucrarte con un chico que, si fuera por ti, doblarías en edad. Pero, para mí..._

_Para mí, fue completamente diferente. Estaba tan acostumbrado a las aventuras que, tenerte conmigo, me pareció una más de todas ellas; sólo que con una que otra piedra dando vueltas por ahí. Y, si bien no me gustaban para nada los obstáculos (porque, prefería - de alguna manera - el camino fácil), me acostumbré a ellos tanto como me acostumbré a ti, dándole paso al curso del tiempo y al agua que corrió bajo el puente, una vez que tú y yo chocamos las caras._

_¿Qué pasó, entonces? ¿Dónde fue que llegamos los dos? Yo diría que a ningún lado, pero... tú siempre me repetiste que estabamos sobre nuestro punto y bueno, yo a mi manera, te creí. De una forma u otra, nunca sentí que me estuvieras mintiendo y aún cuando te tiraste a traicionarnos y darnos por la espalda, confié ciegamente en ti; porque pude ver tras tus palabras que no más estabas tejiendo otra de tus trampas, a ver si yo caía adentro o me quedaba afuera. Y, tenía que confesar que, para ser una profesional, te equivocaste conmigo._

_**EN GRANDE.**_

_Porque, apostaste a que podrías correrme de donde estaba parado y siquiera tus gritos, me movieron un pelo. _

_Por supuesto, en esos entonces, yo andaba haciéndome el sordo, porque no tenía ni la más remota gana de escuchar tus excusas y mucho menos, de justificar tus actos egoístas que nos llevaron a un cruce interminable; donde no más estabamos haciéndonos daño._

_O sea, yo no buscaba lastimarte y lo hacía igual, porque tú le dabas a mi escudo y de alguna forma, me tenía que defender. Fueras tú, fuera yo, fueramos los dos... _

_No podía darte el gusto de seguir aplastándome como lo venías haciendo desde que me conocías, porque así como me golpeabas a mí, destruías el amor que no paraba de morir, cada vez que me juzgabas._

_Si bien te juré que soportaría tus castigos, estabas condenándome a algo injusto y era mi alma ahora la que no podía soportar semejante cargo,del que siquiera era culpable._

_¿No tenía que enamorarme de ti? ¡De acuerdo, lo siento! ¡Fui en contra de las reglas, pese a que no estaba bien! ¡Pese a saber que no estaba bien! Pero, ¿Qué querías? Si me llorabas en la cara, me agarrabas como si yo fuera a abandonarte, si decías confiar en mí cuando siquiera lo hacías en ti misma... _

_¿Qué querías también tú, si me dabas siempre una que otra falsa esperanza respecto a algo que siquiera era real? ¿Acaso pretendías que me diera por vencido de la noche a la mañana y te dejara en paz? ¿Acaso eso era lo que buscabas y no tenías cara para decírmelo? ¿Acaso estabas jugando conmigo, para luego ir y cambiarme por otro? _

_**¡TENÍAS QUE EXPLICARMELO!**_

_Porque, por cada paso que dabas mal tú, me caía más adentro del pozo que tenía mi nombre y estaba a punto de no poder salir jamás. Por eso, si al menos un poquito me querías, sería bueno que escucharas mi voz y le dieras permiso a tu mano de tomar la mía, para salvarme del mismo encierro, del que alguna vez, te salvé yo._

_No era que lo nuestro fuera un juego de favores, pero... me debías tanto que, regresarme las cosas de a poco y con la misma voluntad, no estaría nada mal. _

_Por supuesto, pedirte a ti que te pusieras en mi lugar, cuando siquiera fuiste capaz de ponerte en el tuyo propio, era algo imposible y yo, ya estaba cansado de suplicarte ese tipo de cosas. _

_Si los asuntos para ti, no merecían tener un rango alto, por mí... bien. Pero, si era así como tú veías lo nuestro... _

_Entonces, prefería que me soltaras y dieras vuelta la cara, llamándome idiota como la otra vez. Si ibas a usarme para darte el gusto y nada más, prefería que me trataras por lo que me estabas tomando y que luego, sencillamente, me dejaras asimilarlo. _

_Porque, yo estaba enamorado de ti (y no precisamente, a tus espaldas) y tú, lo sabías. De ahí a que te diera igual o te moviera un poco, era cosa tuya; pero... estabas tan al tanto de mis sentimientos que yo, para ser honesto (respecto a ti, siempre lo fui), necesitaba una respuesta. Aún si me mandabas al diablo, aún si me rechazabas de la manera más directa de todas, aún si volvías a romperme el corazón, yo... _

_**NECESITABA ESCUCHAR, AL MENOS ESO.**_

**-Aunque no lo creas...-oir tu voz, me calmó-Yo también...-**


	13. Chapter 13

**+ESPEJO+**

**+STAGE.013+ **

_Y... la verdad que sí, costaba creerte._

_No porque fueras una mentirosa, sino porque ibas y venías tantas veces que, si esta era la definitiva, seguramente no iba a darme cuenta. Después de todo... _

_Eras demasiado variable conmigo y cuando decías estar firme sobre todo aquello que me involucraba..._

_Bueno, como que yo no tenía interés alguno de escucharte y prefería la sordera, por encima de los versos que noche tras noche, me cantabas al oído._

_De acuerdo, no era que fueras una farzante, pero... sí tan poco honesta cuando sencillamente sabías que tenías que serlo que, ya la confianza no era suficiente, como para perdonarte una tras otra y encima, aparentar que no me hacías daño._

_Bueno, tal vez estuviera exagerando, un poco. Después de todo, no eras tan mala como pintabas y las pocas veces que tuve la oportunidad de observar __**"TU COSTADO FEMENINO"**__, me quedé con la boca abierta, de notar a simple vista lo distinta que podías ser, cuando no te sentías intimidada por los del sexo opuesto. _

_De hecho, quizás estuviera enamorado de ese costado tuyo y no del que lucías a toda hora del día, con buen o mal humor. _

_Era como si todo el mundo te molestara y sólo encontraras la paz, en el silencio de los que no hablaban o los que preferían callar, para que cambiaras un poco la cara. _

_Recuerda que, no estabas sola en el viaje por los siete mares y que, aunque te pesara, eso no iba a cambiar. Porque..._

_Así como me tenías a mí, también estaba el resto y ellos, bueno... a su manera, formaban parte de ese mundo que se hacía llamar "__**TUYO"**__ o, que al menos, titulabas así. Pero..._

_Pasando de eso, era difícil creer en tus palabras. Después de todo, llevabas eso de ser ladrona en las venas y por más que intenté arrancarte las viejas raíces, no conseguí nada más que, un par de ojos que taladraron los míos, cuando simplemente, te llamé por tu nombre._

_Fue algo quizás sorprendente, la manera en que reaccionaste, cuando fuiste capaz de oír la melodía de esas letras que te hacían una persona única e irrepetible que, así mismo quedé yo; agarrado de tus manos que lucharon contra los hilos del propio destino, para alcanzar su objetivo._

_De alguna manera, te las arreglaste para llegar hasta mi alma y, sin siquiera pedir permiso, abriste las puertas de mi corazón y te sentaste a vivir en medio de esos aires despreocupados, donde reinaba la calma que tanto te hacía falta de camino a casa._

_Sí, probablemente te costara admitir el cambio inmenso que entró en tu vida, cuando chocamos las manos y llegamos al acuerdo de trabajar juntos, por un par de ideales que, en el fondo, no tenían ningún punto en común. Probablemente, hasta te dolió el pecho de sólo pensar que, estabas tratando con un pirata que, a la larga terminó por contagiarte un sentimiento poco propio de los de su especie._

_Sí, seguramente era eso, lo que te impedía ser del todo auténtica conmigo y por aquello mismo, huías cada vez que se te presentaba la oportunidad. Después de todo..._

_Tener que hacerle frente a mis ojos, era como perder la guerra antes de declararla y tú, ya no querías saber nada más con ese tipo de pleitos; donde salías perdedora sin importar cuanto lo intentaras. _

_Era como si fuera tu destino, eso de fracasar siempre en lo mismo, sin lograr ningún tipo de avance sobre lo que tú llamabas __**"DEFECTOS PERSONALES"**__, como si no tuvieras permitido ser otra o, como si no quisieras serlo. _

_No sé, viéndolo desde afuera, era un lío y de esos que, rara vez se resolvían. Por eso, más de una vez, di por sentado que era imposible llegar a conocerte. _

_Después de todo, cada persona era dueña de sus propios secretos y tú, tenías demasiados, como para yo me apareciera de la noche a la mañana, dándote la orden de que te mostraras tal cual eras a la luz del sol. Tenías la piel tan blanca que, hasta era imposible de dudar que, si te acercabas al __**"DIOS DEL CIELO"**__, terminarías por desaparecer. Por supuesto, era yo el que te veía así, no era que tú fueras aún más frágil que un pedazo de porcelana fría; pero... dabas la impresión de que sí, cuando el mundo se te venía en banda, obligándote a sujetarte de lo fuerte o simplemente, del que estuviera dando vueltas por ahí que, casi siempre..._

_**ERA YO.**_

**-Vaya manera que tenemos de resolver las cosas, ¿no crees?-esa, fuiste tú-Primero nos gritamos y luego, nos pedimos perdón...-**

**-Oye, fui yo el que te pidió disculpas...-en eso, busqué tus ojos-Tú siquiera te tomaste la delicadeza de decir 'Lo siento'...-**

**-¿Qué?-me miraste raro-¿Acaso tenía que hacerlo?-**

**-Por supuesto que sí...-defendí mis ideales-Después de todo, te mandaste la parte con esa tontería de que no podíamos estar juntos...-**

**-Bueno, es que yo...-**

**-Y luego, me dices que me amas...-la verdad, eras sorprendente-Quién te entiende, Nami...-**

**-Tú tampoco eres muy fácil de entender, Luffy...-bueno, en eso tenías razón-Nunca se sabe en qué estás pensando...-sí, como no-Eres tan egoísta, a veces...-**

**-Bien que me quieres así como soy...-en cambio que aplastaras mis defectos, por supuesto-¿O no más te cae bien mi apariencia?-**

**-Por supuesto que no...-no entendí lo último-Me gustan muchas cosas de ti...-**

**-Dime una...-ya que estabamos, alargué la charla**

**-¿Qué...?-y, como era de esperarse, te espantaste**

**-Digo, ya que te gustan tantas...-saqué provecho de la situación-¿Por qué no entramos en detalles?-**


	14. Chapter 14

**+ESPEJO+**

**+STAGE.014+**

_Si bien me pareció una buena idea al principio, con la cara que pusiste, la cosa no dio para mucho._

_Indescriptiblemente, te volviste otra y pasaste a ser el doble de vulnerable que cuando estabas conmigo. Fue algo así, como un cambio rotundo que me llevó de regreso a la tierra y me plantó los pies en las tuyas, para que pusiera cartas en el asunto._

_Sí, seguramente detestabas tener que darme explicaciones, pero... que tú solita te metías en la bolsa donde eran necesarias, sin importar si cuantas líneas fueran. Después de todo..._

_A veces no bastaba con respaldar los actos, había que trabajar por encima del hombro, para demostrar que no estabamos mintiendo y bueno a ti, solía pasarte eso muy seguido. Porque, eras buena hablando (quizás, hasta una experta) pero, a la hora de dar por cierto todo lo que salía de tu boca, te echabas para atrás y ahí tenía que ir yo, a traerte de regreso. Y esta vez..._

_Si bien parecías estar un poco más tranquila que lo normal, actuaste tal cual lo hacías siempre: diste un paso al costado. Fueron mis ojos, mi cara, mi voz..._

_Sencillamente, te espantaste tanto ante la posibilidad de tener que jugar un papel que no te correspondía que, buscaste en la puerta cerrada desde la madrugada, la única salida a toda esta pesadilla que; acabó con llave luego que mis dedos rozaran tu cuerpo. Y ahí..._

_Sí, podía decirse que las nubes y cielo se vinieron abajo para ti. Porque, si bien tenías más control del que tenía yo, el reto daba un giro descomunal cuando nos encontrabamos más allá de la charla y tú, salías perdiendo. Por más fichas que tiraras sobre la mesa, las mías siempre contaban con un valor mucho más grande y por eso mismo, rara vez te quedabas con el premio. _

_Si bien nunca me discutiste el hecho de tener que "__**REGALARTE"**__ después de la derrota, no parecías estar muy contenta de ser la víctima de un duelo que, a medias, era bastante sucio. Pero..._

_También sabías que no podías contra los instintos de tu piel que, hacía buen rato, que no era la de una chica "__**INOCENTE".**__ Después de todo, te metiste conmigo desde un principio y, cuando te puse las manos encima, siquiera te quejaste. _

_Bueno, quizás si lo hayas hecho, pero... no en el sentido de estar molesta o algo por el estilo. _

_¡Vamos, que no había que ser muy genio para darse cuenta que, aunque fueras una ladrona sin escrúpulos, sentías como todas las mujeres! _

_Y bueno, que justo fuera yo el que te hiciera llegar hasta ese punto, debía ser no más un golpe de suerte. _

_Que tú, eras una chica maravillosa (desde donde se te mirara) y poco importaban tus problemas, a la hora de plantearte que, si fuera por mí, daría hasta la vida para que te quedaras conmigo. _

_Por supuesto, a estas alturas, ya no tenía caso irte con eso, porque bastante enterada estabas de lo que pasaba dentro mío. O sea, no era que te lo hubiera deletreado ese día, pero... te lo demostré y estaba seguro que tú, habías entendido a la perfección __**"MI MENSAJE CON DOBLE SENTIDO"**__._

_Aunque, probablemente, ahora lo tuvieras más claro. Después de todo, mis dedos hablaban más que mi boca y pegados a los hilos de tu cuerpo..._

_**LAS LETRAS SALÍAN POR SI SOLAS.**_

**-Me estás acorralando...-física y textualmente, para acotar**

**-¿Te molesta?-tenías que reconocerlo, te llevaba ventaja**

**-No, pero...-y lo bueno de todo esto, era que te vendías sola-Estás muy cerca...-**

**-Ya, con que era eso...-me separé despacio, a lo que encontraste la calma-¿Ahí está bien?-y te miré, por las dudas-¿Sin nervios?-**

**-A-Algo...-la verdad, parecías otra**

**-Vaya que has cambiado, Nami...-y bastante, para mi gusto-Estás...-te recorrí de pies a cabeza-¿Cómo decirlo?-porque, no tenía palabras para describirte-Más suelta, quizás...-**

**-¿Q-Qué tiene eso de malo?-nada, según mi parecer-¿Qué no querías que fuera yo cuando estuviera contigo?-**

**-¿Y esta eres tú?-porque, no eras nada que ver con la que siempre se cruzaba en mi camino-Que sorpresa...-**

**-Ya, no me mires así...-hasta me diste la espalda, ni que estuviera desnudándote con los ojos-Es vergonzoso...-**

**-¿Qué tiene de malo?-sonreí amplio y todo-Eres mucho más agradable de esta manera, que cuando pareces una bruja...-**

**-¿Eh?-típico, volteaste enseguida**

**-Debiste ser así desde un principio...-y sí, me tenía que quejar-Nos hubieramos ahorrado todo este lío...-que, duró unos cuantos capítulos para acotar-Y yo no te habría lastimado como lo hice...-**

**-Luffy...-mi manera de pedir perdón, era ridícula**

**-Pero, ya todo está bien...-lo di por sentado-Así que...-**

**-Siquiera lo pienses...-fue fugaz, la manera en que volviste a mi pecho-Si llegas a decirme que no me preocupe por ti...-cosa que estaba pensando, justo antes de que te acercaras-Te mataré...-**

**-En ese caso...-porque, sonaste bastante seria-Moriré feliz, ¿qué te parece?-**

**-Y con unos cuantos dientes menos, idiota...-cuando no tú, con los insultos**

**-¡Oye...!-tenías una manera de decir las cosas que, a veces me sorprendía-Eso fue duro, ¿sabes?-**

**-¿Ah, sí?-encima, hiciste gracia-¿Cuán duro, Capitán?-**

**-Tanto como lo voy a ser yo contigo en este momento, navegante...-ahí, te encerré contra la puerta-¿Qué dices?-porque, siempre tenías la última palabra-¿Me dejas pasar?-**

**-Claro...-tu gesto malisioso, dio que hablar-Cuando gustes...-**


	15. Chapter 15

**+ESPEJO+**

**+STAGE.015+**

_Sencillamente, tu permiso fue demasiado para mí._

_No era que estuviera esperando que te negaras o me mandaras de paseo, pero... después de las tantas idas y venidas que habíamos tenido entre los dos, que finalmente te dignaras a dejarme entrar (y no precisamente, por la fuerza bruta), fue algo realmente sorprendente._

_Creeme, de haber podido sonreír, lo hubiera hecho; porque... de alguna manera, estabamos creciendo de a poco y tú, hasta parecías estar interesada en hacerlo de mi mano. _

_Por supuesto que todavía me quedaba un largo camino que recorrer, no era como si fuera a llegar a las puertas de tu corazón de la noche a la mañana. Después de todo, eras la típica princesa presa de su propio encanto y correspondía que este príncipe (mitad Rey), fuera a rescatarte. _

_¡Ojo! No buscaba ganarme los honores contigo, al contrario... sólo quería demostrarte que mi amor era algo genuíno y que, si querías sacar libre provecho de él, podías hacerlo; que era tuyo y de nadie más._

_No era como si mi yo interior sintiera lo mismo por todas las chicas __del barrio__ y mucho menos, sabiendo que la única muchacha __que caminaba por mis calles__(¿qué tal: "capaz de caminar sobre mis aguas"),__ eras tú._

_Sí, suerte la tuya que ninguna otra se pasaba por mi cabeza. Suerte la tuya que me tenías para los duelos y las revanchas, también. Suerte la tuya que, fuera de noche o de madrugada, la puerta estaba siempre abierta, por si se te antojaba entrar. _

_Cuántas cosas serían distintas, ¿no? Si a mí me gustara otra, digo. Probablemente, hasta te mostraras un tanto más dispuesta a mirar para mis lados, si una que otra rival se te cruzara por el camino._

_Claro, que las mujeres se aparecieran de aquí o de allá, no era algo que debiera preocuparte. Después de todo, sabías que me tenías a tus pies y que, siquiera la criatura más hermosa sobre la tierra, llamaría mi atención a cuatro luces como lo hacías tú._

_Que mi corazón ya te había entregado la llave y te tocaba a ti, cerrar mi mundo por las noches. Que nadie más tenía el derecho de entrar y salir mil veces, luego de cantarme al oído contínuamente la misma historia._

_Sólo tú tenías el permiso para tratarme así, porque eras la única capaz de estar a mi altura. __Eso,__ pese a tus defectos, encajabas perfectamente conmigo y por más descabellado que sonara, tuve esa sensación desde un principio._

_El día que te vi, el segundo en que te me cruzaste, las palabras que nos hicieron diferentes el uno del otro, tus ojos pidiéndome ayuda en lugar de tu alma, tus brazos que me mantuvieron seguros de la lluvia..._

_Nami, sencillamente, te ganaste mi respeto como nadie más antes lo hizo y hasta te merecías el trono por eso. Mira que bajarme __a mí__ de donde me sentía el ser más poderoso del mundo… era lo mismo que llamar a guerra y enfrentarte al ejército con los ojos vendados._

_Estabas sometiendo a tu capitán a una especie de castigo sin nombre ni apellido, del que tan sólo tú conocías las reglas, de tan bien que movías los hilos. Y bueno, yo..._

_No era que estuviera disfrutando de un tiempo vacacional, pero... tu cuerpo me tenía como plantado en un desierto, donde el agua abundaba por encima de todas las cosas y donde hasta las criaturas más indefensas, contaban con un escudo de doble blindaje._

_Sí, era de lo más extraño, pero... tú provocabas cualquier tipo de cosas en mí y yo, disfrutaba de esa originalidad a pleno. Después de todo..._

_Encontrar una chica de tu calibre, cuando tan sólo andaba buscando una manera de regresar con Zoro, no me lo esperaba y que encima estuvieras tras los mismos pasos que yo..._

_¡Por mi madre, que me dio la impresión de haber ganado la lotería! Por supuesto que me tocó el premio más complicado de la lista (¿o será que yo mismo lo escogí?) pero, estaba orgulloso de haberte tomado como un regalo del cielo, en vez de una maldición que venía directamente de las manos del diablo. Después de todo..._

_Desnuda tu figura, era algo casi celestial y mis ojos se perdían en medio de ese par de líneas que te hacían tan única e irremplazable, como ninguna otra. _

_Había que advertir que verte así tenía sus consecuencias, pero... ya estaba más que preparado para hacerle frente al dueño de la cocina, si se daba por enterado que tanto tú como yo, teníamos sueños compartidos._

_**Y QUIZÁS, HASTA UN FUTURO.**_

_Que mis manos eran débiles pegadas a tu cuerpo y mi boca se perdía en lo dulce de la tuya, como si fuera parte de la rutina, saber que eras mía y de nadie más. Que estabas hecha a mi medida y con cada caricia que frenaba tu piel, más me aseguraba de eso y del sin fin de cosas que tú me enseñaste a querer, por encima de lo que dijeran los demás. Que eras mi estrella y sin tu brillo, yo no podía caminar. Que me hacías falta cuando las pesadillas le ganaban a los sueños y terminaba de rodillas, por no encontrarte ahí. Que eras demasiado para mí y me hacías mal, pero... aún así, te amaba igual._

_Y poco me importaba el paso del tiempo y las horas que me llevara reconocerlo, era consciente de lo que eras y de lo que podías llegar a ser, si te daba el permiso de ir más allá y desnudarme hasta los bordes del alma. _

_Que tú, fácilmente tenías el poder de tumbar mi mundo y hacerlo mil pedazos, ni que yo fuera una de esas tantas piedras que te fastidiaban el camino._

_Que podías hacer de este chico lo que quisieras, que total, él no se iba a quejar. Porque, un universo con tan poca luz hacía daño y yo, sin ti, era precisamente eso._

_**UN SISTEMA SOLAR AL QUE LE HACÍA FALTA EL SOL.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**+ESPEJO+**

**+STAGE.016+**

_Quizás hasta fuera mucho más que eso, la verdad._

_Si tenía que ponerme en papel de honesto, probablemente, terminara sacando puntos respecto a mí, que ni yo conocía y que de mera casualidad; estaban pegados a las hojas de tu diario. Después de todo..._

_Tú y yo, estabamos conectados por quién sabía que cosa y hacíamos uso de ese lazo, como si nunca se fuera a romper; a sabiendas que nada era eterno y que lo nuestro, venía cayendo en picada a un pozo ciego. _

_Que ambos nos equivocamos demasiado, como para cegarnos de ojos y cabeza, solucionando todo con un par de besos. Porque..._

_Si bien lo dulce y lo salado de nosotros llegó a complementarse, nuestras almas seguían sin darlo por bueno y por más que te oía gritar, las puertas de tu corazón seguían cerradas al timbre de mi voz._

_Era como si no quisieras que te llegara hasta el fondo, por el simple hecho de que aún le temías a lo nuestro y en grande. Que eran demasiados cambios para la chica que eras tú y no podías soportar tomarme por algo que siquiera te tragabas que fuera. Después de todo... _

_Aunque habías reconocido que sentías algo por este pirata que era yo, no podías hacerle asco a tu pasado y por eso, te corrías cuando sencillamente sabías que, podías quedarte. Que yo, no iba a echarte por nada en el mundo y si tenías ganas de llorar, iba a prestarte el hombro la cantidad de días que tú consideraras necesarios. Me tenías tal cual querías y no estaba dispuesto a cambiar eso, en cambio que tú así me lo pidieras._

_Y no tenía que ser de rodillas, podías venir bien parada, aún así yo te iba a escuchar. No tenías por qué humillarte como te humillaste la última vez, para que yo le prestara atención a tu boca, que bien sabías que estaba atento a ella; sin importar lo que tuviera para decir._

_Que tú me llenabas de pies a cabeza, aunque la mitad de tus cosas fueran mentira, por el simple hecho de que así de enamorado era como yo estaba de ti. _

_Y poco me importaba lo que pensara el resto, porque así de poco ellos pensaban en mí. El curso de mi vida, la sangre que corría por mis venas, el mismísimo destino que yo escogí... _

_¿En el plano de quién entraban ese par de tonterías? Aposté que fuera en el tuyo, pero tus dedos pegados a mi cara, me demostraron que el riesgo, al final no llegaría a ser mutuo y por eso, retrocedí._

_Tus ojos llenos de desprecio, me arrancaron de donde fuera que estuviera pegado y así, tus palabras taladraron mis oídos, para que sencillamente te dejara en paz. Entonces, el corazón se me rompió y cayó en tus manos, junto a una frase poco conocida que, ni en sueños pensé que saldría para ti, quebrando lo poco estable entre los dos; sólo para darle un fin a este cause incierto que nos dio el futuro. _

_Y si bien crei que todo acabaría ahí entre tú y yo, me demostrarte que aún estabamos a tiempo cuando me pediste perdón y yo, me dejé llevar por la posibilidad de volver a empezar, porque sencillamente, no podía dejar de amarte._

_Demasiado agarrada te tenía al alma, como para soltarte la mano de una manera tan egoísta y decir que bien al diablo te podías ir, con ese par de mentiras y esos cuentos que, ni en chiste, me volverías a contar. Que ya había tenido suficiente de ti, como para tolerar semejante falta de respeto y una cara que no más me estaba mintiendo, por miedo de decir la verdad. Estabamos demasiado partidos al medio, como para hacerlo en dos y ahogarnos en un mar, del que nadie nos iba a salvar. Que las aguas nos harían daño y ni tú ni yo, ibamos a poder hacer algo al respecto, para que la marea nos llevara de regreso a la costa. Sin embargo..._

_Los miedos y fallas de ese entonces, nos arrastraron a un punto completamente nuevo y nosotros aprovechamos el cambio, para dar el último paso y conocernos de una vez por todas. Que ya no necesitabamos del misterio para entendernos y que el pasado, no tenía por qué interferir entre nosotros, si así no lo queríamos. _

_Que el corazón sentía tanto como el alma y el cuerpo, no se quedaba atrás. No podíamos seguir haciéndonos los idiotas, si cada vez que tocabamos el cielo, veíamos las estrellas. Porque..._

_Llevabamos buen rato, metidos en un juego bastante peligroso y si bien no conocíamos las reglas, seguíamos avanzando por un escenario conocido, al que pisamos fuerte, para entregarnos de lleno, a lo que fuera que hubiera entre nosotros; desafiando el tiempo y el espacio._

_**ASÍ COMO ELLOS, NOS DESAFIARON A NOSOTROS.**_

_Y comparada con la primera vez, dolió. _

_Lo fino de tus dedos, lo suave de tus manos, lo sano de tu cuerpo... cada uno de tus detalles pegados a los míos, aplastó mi corazón y lo dejó en el suelo, tal cual te dejé yo a ti, sin siquiera pensarlo. Que te había tenido demasiado lejos, como para seguir aguantando la distancia y fingir que no pasaba nada, que todo estaba bien así como estaba y que no necesitaba tener ningún tipo de contacto contigo, para demostrarte que lo mío era algo sincero y no un sentimiento que venía de la mano del cambio de estación. Que yo no me encapriché contigo, porque no había otra en el camino, sino porque mis ojos cayeron a lo hondo de los tuyos y así, me cai yo por dentro. Que tú sacudiste mi mundo y para cuando yo me di cuenta, fue un poquito tarde, como para borrarte de mi historia. Aún dándome tú cientos de oportunidades, me negué a cambiar el curso de este cuento, por el simple hecho de que no imaginaba mi vida sin ti; porque desde el primer momento fuiste parte de ella. Y si bien no estuviste al tanto de eso, hasta que yo abrí la boca para dejarte en blanco, las sospechas siempre estuvieron tiradas sobre tu mesa, para que tú solita dieras por sentado que aquí me tenías y aquí me ibas a tener, quisieras o no._


	17. Chapter 17

**+ESPEJO+**

**+STAGE.017+**

_Es más, hasta me pareció que sería bueno explicartelo, para que lo entendieras de una vez._

_Después de todo, bastante la ciega te hacías, cuando se trataba de cosas así de serias y pues, no había vuelta que darle a esa que tú misma llamabas __**"NUESTRA HISTORIA"**__. _

_Si bien las cosas ahora estaban un poquito más encaminadas entre los dos, algunos puntos aún seguían dando vueltas por mi cabeza y por eso, no había terminado por bajar del todo la guardia contigo. _

_No era que no confiara en ti, por supuesto. Al contrario, tenía bien en claro que eso ya no era necesario, pero... aún así, el miedo de que volvieras a hacerme mal seguía estancado en el mismo lugar de siempre y por más que intenté convencerme de que ya no tenía caso mirarte con esos ojos, mi corazón se las arreglaba para ponerte en desventaja y así escribir tu nombre, en el lado de la lista negra. Sin embargo... _

_Después de nuestros últimos encuentros, como que me sentía un tanto más tranquilo._

_O sea, no era que hubieras solucionado todo sólo por haberte abierto conmigo, pero... unas cuantas fichas jugaron a tu favor en ese entonces y yo, me rendí fácilmente. _

_Tus manos me hicieron sentir tan seguro, guiándome por ese terreno que conocía de memoria que, cuando finalmente llegué a las líneas de tu cuerpo; respiré profundo y cai en medio de un sueño, del que me despertaste a golpes después. Y así..._

_Sí, así fue como pasó el resto del día. Con un par de nubes a lo lejos y una que otra historia que contar, que en sí no más era la nuestra. Después de todo..._

_Un novato como yo, apenas tenía idea de lo complicado que era entender a las chicas y contigo, podría decirse que me venía ganando la loteria. _

_Claro que, no era como si hubieras cambiado de parecer respecto a mí, pero... por alguna extraña razón, parecías un tanto más segura a lo que podría depararnos el destino y por eso, el muro que no paraba de estar entre nosotros, comenzaba a desmoronarse de a poco; dejando a nuestras vistas... _

_**LO BLANCO Y SENCILLO DEL OTRO.**_

_**-Ah, estabas aquí...-en medio de eso, saltó mi voz-Te andaba buscando...-**_

_**-¿Qué?-me miraste mal, o al menos, eso me pareció-¿Tú también vas a pedirme explicaciones?-**_

_**-Oye, no...-hasta me puse a tu altura, para que no anduvieras de renegada-Zoro se pasó con eso...-**_

_**-Es normal, no lo culpo...-preferiste estar de su lado, en vez que del mío-¿Quién confiaría en una mujer como yo?-nadie, la verdad-Siempre diciendo mentiras y actuando como una egoísta...-como que te jodía ser así-De veras, ¿quién...?-**_

_**-¡Yo!-dije de inmediato y bien alto**_

_**-¿Qué...?-te dejé muda, sin palabras**_

_**-Yo confiaría una y mil veces en una mujer como tú...-fui más claro de lo que esperaba-Porque, sin importar cuan mentirosa y egoísta seas...-admití que tenías lados malos-Seguirás siendo Nami...-hasta te nombré, anclado en tu presencia-Y yo, creo ciegamente en ti...-**_

_**-¿Tú...?-te quedaste pensando-¿Por qué?-**_

_**-¿Cómo que por qué?-te miré raro-Eres mi amiga, ¿recuerdas?-al menos, uno de los dos, sí-Y yo, creo en mis amigos...-sentencié, seguro-Tanto como ellos creen en mí...-**_

_**-Luffy...-otra, además de mi nombre, no te salió**_

_**-Y tú crees en mí, ¿no?-me quedé esperando, por lo último**_

_**-Por supuesto que sí...-en el fondo, lo dudaste-Eres el capitán, después de todo...-remarcaste el puesto que tenía sobre el resto-No me queda otra, que dejar mi vida en tus manos...-**_

_**-¡Oye...!-recién ahí, me cayó la ficha-¡Eso fue...!-**_

_**-¿Puedo confiartela?-aferrarte a mí, siquiera lo pensaste-¿Verdad que sí, Luffy?-**_

_**-C-Claro...-temblé, pegado al timbre de tu voz-Te cuidaré bien, Nami...-**_

_Había pasado tanto tiempo desde ese entonces que, por un momento, olvidé cuan helada me dejaste el alma con esas últimas palabras. _

_Después de todo, prometer cosas así de imposibles, no era mi estilo y tener que apostar a ellas, sólo porque no quería defraudarte, no fue la mejor idea de todas._

_Porque, si bien lo usé como excusa para no tener que perderte, terminé haciéndolo de todos modos y como que una parte de mí, no lo pudo soportar._

_Si bien sabía que no estaba al tanto de con que clase de persona estaba tratando, quise creer que no eras tan renegada como decías que eras y que, muy pero muy en el fondo, había un corazón roto esperando ser sanado por uno que al menos, simulara estar completamente entero. Sin embargo..._

_Dudé tanto tiempo de que el mío fuera el apropiado que, retrocedí unas cuantas veces y, en vez de pedirte disculpas, te traté como si fueras una mal nacida; llegando al punto de odiarte sin tener siquiera ese tipo de intenciones. _

_¿Odiarte por el simple hecho de que tú no eras capaz de amarme? ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio haría algo como eso? _

_**PROBABLEMENTE, SÓLO YO.**_

**-Sin importar cuan mentirosa y egoísta sea, ¿eh?-tiré, fijo en la melodía del viento-Ni que fuera a acostumbrarme a eso...-**


	18. Chapter 18

**+ESPEJO+**

**+STAGE.018+**

_Bueno, tampoco era que no lo hubiera hecho. _

_Si tenía que ser honesto (al menos, por el día de hoy), una que otra de tus cosas ya formaban parte de la rutina diaria y si bien, se valía reemplazarlas por algo un tanto más entretenido; para mí estaban bien así tal cual estaban. O sea, libre de tus dramas, eras una chica bastante agradable y pasar las tardes de lluvia a tu lado (aunque, estuvieras trabajando), era algo fuera de lo común y por eso, disfrutaba al menos de ese cambio. _

_Por supuesto, no me dabas ni la hora, pero... ya estaba acostumbrado a eso. Era bastante complicado llamar tu atención y pues, con líos y berrinches los resultados no eran muy positivos, así que... aposté porque estar callado me diera uno que otro chance de estar bien contigo. Después de todo, tú amabas la paz que provocaba el hecho que yo tuviera la boca cerrada y por eso mismo, tomé como señal que gracias a eso me verías tal cual yo quería que me vieras: un buen chico. Sin embargo... _

_Poco y nada estaba sirviendo la estrategia, dado que seguías metida en lo tuyo y ni que me estirara largo y tendido, conseguía que al menos me miraras. Estabas tan compenetrada en ese que llamabas "__**TU TRABAJO"**__ que, podía pasarte cualquier cosa por al lado, que ni te darías por enterada. Era algo así, como una manera de aislarte del mundo, usando el tuyo como escudo; sólo para permanecer en un espacio donde nadie podía molestarte y venirte con esas cosas que te ponían de tan mal humor. _

_Eso me recordó a los viejos tiempos, cuando tú apenas te habías decidido por acompañarnos y no te llevabas con ninguno de nosotros, siquiera conmigo. Estabas siempre sola, murmurando cosas que para mí estaban en otro idioma, esperando que llegaramos a tierra firme para dejarnos de lado. _

_Sí, sin dudas habías cambiado un poco. Al menos, se te había quitado la maldita costumbre de no contar con el resto para nada y ese par de frases molestas que no tenían sentido, sin importar quién tuviera el honor de ser el oyente de alguna de ellas. Después de todo, decir que detestabas a los piratas más que a tu propia vida, estaba bastante pasado de moda._

_**-¿Otra vez sola?-no daba para preguntarlo y aún así, lo hice**_

_**-¿Qué no te cansas de andar molestando?-eras buena, para defenderte-¿No eres el capitán, acaso?-en cierto modo, sí-¿Por qué no vas y te haces cargo de lo que te corresponde?-**_

_**-Oye, no seas así...-porque, te resultaba fácil lastimar a los demás-Siendo tu superior, deberías tenerme más respeto...-**_

_**-Tú no eres el superior de nadie, idiota...-eso decías tú, claro-No más estás al mando, porque a ninguno de los otros les da la cara para quitarte el puesto...-vaya, era sorprendente tu punto de vista-De haberseles presentado la oportunidad, hace rato que te hubieran bajado del trono...-**_

_**-Estás siendo un poco dura, ¿no crees?-según yo, mucho-Sé que no te caigo bien, pero podrías disimularlo...-**_

_**-¿Para qué?-no me esperaba que salieras con semejante cosa-¿Ganaré algo si te miento o soy amable contigo?-sin dudas, tenías un corazón de piedra-Lo siento, pero esas cosas no me sirven de nada...-**_

_**-Con la disposición que tienes, dudo mucho que algo te sirva...-me salió del alma, la verdad-Eres tan cruda que, es imposible que alguien se digne a estar a tu servicio...-**_

_**-¿Tú que sabes?-nada, en realidad-Tienes a un par de idiotas sirviéndote, ni que fueras un Rey...-en el fondo, te jodía-¿Y luego dices que nadie en su sano juicio estaría bajo mis ordenes?-si buscaba molestarte, lo logré-¿Por qué no vas y te miras al espejo?-aunque, eso no tenía nada que ver-Por si no lo sabías, tú eres mucho peor que yo...-**_

_**-Te equivocas...-y eso, te lo tenía que decir-Eres tú la que está mal, no yo...-**_

_**-¿Qué dijiste?-era fácil, entrar en pelea contigo**_

_**-Eres tú la que odia a los piratas, más que a su propia vida...-y con motivos, según tú-En cambio, yo soy uno de ellos...-siquiera me molesté en ocultarlo-Es más, ahora eres parte de los míos...-aunque te pesara reconocerlo-Así que, sería bueno que dejaras eso de lado...-te lo aconsejé, porque supuse que lo necesitabas-Al menos, con tus compañeros...-**_

_**-Como si fuera a hacerlo...-eso, lo dijiste apenas me levanté-Espera sentado, que te vas a cansar...-**_

_**-Puede que no te des cuenta, pero...-aunque, eso no había ni que pensarlo-A algunos, nos lastima tu indiferencia...-**_

_Y si bien te defendiste de eso último, preferí hacerme el sordo, que reconocer que tenías razón. Después de todo, tú no ibas a cambiar de la noche a la mañana, sólo porque así yo te lo pidiera. Lo que fuera que sintieras por esos que considerabas igualitos a mí, iba a seguir estando en el mismo lugar de ese entonces y ni que me esforzara hasta los límites de mi propio cuerpo, iba a hacer que dejaras de pensar así. Ya de por si, no tenías arreglo y si bien tardé en darme cuenta de eso, fácil me convenciste cuando me mandaste al diablo, junto a lo que decías sentir por mí. Sin embargo, estando lejos de ese que supo ser __**"NUESTRO CAOS"**__, podía sonreír tranquilo de haber terminado con esa pesadilla que, por meses y meses, nos mantuvo separados. Después de todo, nosotros llegamos a congeniar apenas nos conocimos, pero... lo oscuro de tu pasado, nos hizo distantes y así el lazo se gastó hasta llegar a su fin. Suerte tuvimos después, de que la ruleta girara a nuestro favor y nos diera la chance de arreglar eso mismo que, sin querer, arruinamos entre los dos._

**-Oye, Nami...-te llamé, lejos del resto**

**-¿Qué pasa?-por primera vez, me miraste-¿Ya te vas?-**

**-No, para nada...-la sonrisa me salió, sin siquiera pensarlo**

**-¿Entonces?-era raro que diera vueltas-¿Se te olvidó algo?-**

**-No, no es eso...-aproveché para acercarme, entonces-Es sólo que, has cambiado...-mis manos resbalaron por tu cara, sólo para alcanzar tu boca-Y eso...-el beso, se llevó el resto de mis palabras-Me gusta...-**


	19. Chapter 19

**+ESPEJO+**

**+STAGE.019+**

_Quizás, hasta me gustara demasiado. Más en esos días que el clima no favorecía nuestro rumbo y nos dejaba barados en medio de unas cuantas tormentas que, aunque nos llevaban a tierra; las opciones eran pocas para pasar el rato y nosotros preferíamos estar a solas que mal acompañados. Si bien la relación con el resto del grupo era genial por mi lado, tú parecías estar acostumbrada al encierro y no salías a dar los buenos días, si yo no llamaba a tu puerta primero. Estabas como pegada a tu antigua faceta de pasar las tardes lluviosas a costa de tu sombra que, si yo no te prestaba el hombro para que te recargaras un poco de los viejos tiempos, no bajabas la guardia y mucho menos, la bandera para dar por sentado que eras parte de mi equipo. Después de todo, el rol que habías asumido sobre Merry Go era uno de los más importantes y pues, sin ti... estaba claro que no llegaríamos a ninguna parte. Sin embargo, últimamente no había lugar que explorar y si bien las tormentas ayudaron un poco a calmar nuestra estrecha relación, la vida de mar estaba volviéndome loco y ya siquiera podía pegar el ojo; aunque tuviera el estómago lleno. Por supuesto que, después de un largo juego de cartas con Usopp terminé exhausto, pero... luego de la cena, como que me despabilé un poco y si bien di vueltas en la cama para ver si conseguía al menos cansar la vista, no paraba de mirar el techo y preguntarme que tanto andarías haciendo en esta noche dónde los truenos parecían reinar sobre nosotros. Si bien habíamos pasado la mayoría del día juntos, después que te comenté que me gustaba tu cambio de actitud, no dijiste nada. No más me tomaste de las manos, me pusiste a tu altura y sonreíste tranquila, quizás hasta feliz de que yo pensara eso. Lo que vino después, fue un largo período de silencio, dónde me miraste desde todos los ángulos posibles, contándome un par de secretos que terminaron grabados en las sábanas de tu cama. Tal vez por eso mismo, fue que me desperté. Tener tu imagen presente, era casi una costumbre y si alguna otra andaba dándoselas de Emperatriz en mi terreno, ahí venías tú para correrla a gritos y ocupar el trono que yo mismo te había cedido, el día que te agarré bien fuerte y te susurré al oído lo mucho que me importabas._

_**-Te amo, Nami...-**_

_Si bien te lo dije porque estaba desconsolado y ya no me quedaba nada más que perder, una parte de mí estaba tranquila de que estuvieras al tanto de mi realidad y la otra un tanto más que la primera, por el simple hecho que formabas parte de ella. _

_Por supuesto, como todo lo tuyo, tenía sus __**"PROS"**__ y sus __**"CONTRAS"**__, pero... comparado con el lío que tuvimos en un principio, podría decirse que las cosas se estaban encaminando y que lejos de la figura de Arlong, mostrabas una gran sonrisa. Claro, si yo era el causante de semejante lujo, no lo sabía; pero... el hecho de que fueras sencillamente feliz a bordo de este barco, era razón suficiente para evitar los roces contigo y aparentar una paz que (si bien en un principio, fue falsa), era lo más verdadero que teníamos ahora. Sólo por eso, aproveché el mal tiempo y el sueño profundo de los demás, para ver en que andabas metida y si, por alguna de esas casualidades de la vida, estabas tan despierta como yo. Después de todo, las lluvias parecían pararte la circulación y ponerte tensa, si era que justo estaban antojadas de caernos encima. Por supuesto, todos teníamos nuestros miedos y si tú le temías a los truenos, no iba a aparecerme por tus lados y hacer gracia de algo a lo que tú no le encontrabas nada de chistoso. Además, pasando de eso, estaba preocupado. Le tuvieras terrror o no a este tipo de temporal, que pasaras una noche de cómo esta sola, no me sonaba para nada caballeroso y si bien tú y yo (literalmente) no eramos nada, me pareció que al menos podía acompañarte un rato. Después de todo... eramos amigos, ¿no? Sí, o al menos, eso creía yo. La verdad, lo nuestro era lo que menos se parecía a la amistad, pero... como no le habíamos puesto otro título un poco más sentadero a lo que fuera que hubiera entre nosotros, yo seguía llamándote tal cual te llamé en un principio, optando más por tu nombre que por otra cosa. Después de todo, no sabía si te gustaban los sobrenombres y, en caso de ser así, dudaba que me diera el cerebro para encontrar uno que te encajara de pies a cabeza. Porque, si bien parecías una chica de lo más sencilla, eras bastante complicada y, a la hora de entrar en detalles, la visión de un universo completamente nuevo que yo, muy en el fondo, me moría por descubrir. Por eso, no lo pensé ni dos veces y, una vez que salí de mi parte del mundo, llamé a tu costado esperando alguna especie de señal, para anunciar mi llegada y que así se te quitara eso de pasar las noches sola; cuando sabías que era mejor contar con el hombro de este otro que estaba dispuesto a sostenerte, si se te antojaba eso de echarte a llorar. Sorpresa fue la mía, cuando abriste la puerta y te me quedaste mirando, mientras yo lucía como un payaso, bajo la lluvia que no paraba de caerme encima; en tanto volvía a ti de vez en cuando, como si eso fuera a hacer posible la comunicación entre nosotros; cuando no más estabamos jugando la misma partida de siempre: esa a la que tú llamabas __**"DIGALO, SIN HABLAR"**__._

**-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-vaya manera de recibirme-Pescarás un resfriado, si sigues mojándote así...-**

**-El clima está bastante feo...-aunque, no hacía falta que lo dijera-Y pensé que por ahí, necesitabas algo de compañía...-**

**-¿Es eso o tienes tanta hambre que no puedes dormir?-**

**-Tonta, estaba preocupado por ti...-ahí, te pegué fuerte a mi pecho-No te gustan las noches de tormenta, ¿cierto?-**

**-Luffy...-me llamaste, casi en silencio-¿Cómo es que tú...?-**

**-Ya te lo dije una vez, ¿no?-en realidad, nunca-Te conozco mucho más de lo que crees...-al menos, eso pensaba yo-Por eso, si tienes miedo de estar sola, dimelo y ya...-tratándose de ti, era imposible-Que, sin importar la hora que sea, vendré a estar contigo...-**


	20. Chapter 20

**+ESPEJO+**

**+STAGE.020+**

_Y podría decirse que, por tu cara, me pasé un poco. Si bien como capitán tenía el deber de cuidar de todos, ser tu guardaespaldas era algo completamente diferente y de ahí a que tú lo vieras, había una gran diferencia. Después de todo, estabas al tanto de mis sentimientos y andar jugando a los amiguitos, ya no tenía caso. O sea, podíamos aparentar tanto como quisieramos pero, si pasabamos hasta la noche juntos, era porque eramos algo más allá de eso y no más nos daba pena reconocerlo. Que los piratas no se enamoraban de la noche a la mañana y eso de formar una familia, no estaba dentro de las coordenadas. Sin embargo, nosotros metimos la pata hasta el fondo y para cuando la quisimos volver a sacar, fue imposible. Nos acostumbramos tanto a estar al pendiente del otro que, cuando se nos presentó la oportunidad de cortar todo hilo entre nosotros, preferimos seguir atados a ellos que ponerle la cara a una realidad completamente diferente y que así, nos haría ver los unos a los otros. Después de todo, bastante pesado fue cargar con tu indiferencia al principio del viaje, como para también tolerar el hecho y hasta hacerle asco, al punto de que sería un desconocido para ti, que no más estaba interesado en llegar a tu corazón; sin mucha suerte. Tal vez por eso, te di las gracias, cuando bajaste la cabeza y me pediste perdón. De alguna manera, estaba esperando que te pusieras en mi lugar y que reconocieras que, así como yo no podía vivir sin ti, tú no podías vivir sin mí. Porque, por más diferentes que fueramos, siempre aposté que abrirías los ojos y verías lo mismo que yo, dando por bueno que estar separados era mucho peor que estar juntos y que, si teníamos que recibir algún castigo por querernos así; mejor lo hacíamos el uno con el otro que cada uno por su lado. Por supuesto, tirar las fichas sobre aquel tablero, no fue la decisión más acertada de todas las mías, pero... cuando tomaste mi mano, me sentí tan seguro de ella que, seguí avanzando y avanzando en falso, sin darme cuenta que me estaba volviendo ciego, de tanto perderme en tus ojos. Que el brillo de esa sonrisa tuya, era un veneno que no tenía cura y con cada minuto que pasaba, más se me secaban las venas; por beber esa agua tan dañina. Sin embargo, no paré. Aún sabiendo el riesgo que corría por estar cerca de ti, no más puse el empeño en matar la distancia y dejarte con la boca abierta, cuando fueras capaz de entender mis verdaderas intenciones y que, si estaba haciendo todo esto y mucho más, era porque te amaba. Y si bien te tomaste tu tiempo para cerciorarte de cada cosa que yo te decía, bastante lloraste cuando te cayeron las fichas, de que te sentías igual que yo y no más lo estabas negando, porque te habías fijado en uno del bando enemigo y no en un chico del pueblo vecino. Tal vez por eso, todo fue tan complicado entre nosotros, cuando cada uno por su lado, resolvió que el otro le importaba más que cualquier otra cosa y que teníamos que ser claros, si estaba dentro de nuestros planes, eso de conservar un corazón que sentía igual que el propio. Y ahora..._

_Sí, ahora parecía más un mal sueño, que otra cosa. Era como si hubieramos estado dormidos por largo rato y recién nos hubieramos despertado, de un descanso donde hasta llegamos a odiarnos, por querernos de una manera casi gemela. Después de todo, yo hablé primero pero tú no te quedaste atrás, cuando mi boca soltó a tus oídos lo mucho que te amaba. Que por más que fueras un lío de chica, me gustabas tal cual y que si llegabas a cambiar, mi cariño iba a seguirte a costas de las mismísimas estaciones del año, no más para que me tomaras con tus manos y me dieras a entender que algo podíamos ser. Por eso mismo, cuando te agarraste fuerte de mí, solamente suspiré. Si esa era tu manera de darme permiso a que pasara la noche contigo, era aún más extraña de lo que solías ser tú, cuando yo andaba diciendo una que otra tontería, para alegrarte el día. Después de todo, cuando estabas metida en tu trabajo, el resto del mundo parecía no existir y como que te veías solitaria, en medio de esa isla donde (tarde pero, seguro), yo te encontré._

_Incluso ahora, que el silencio se escuchaba más que tu voz, se notaba ese cambio de actitud tuyo que, me estaba abriendo las puertas de a poco, para que yo pudiera darte el mejor de los regalos: mi compañía._

**-¿Seguro que estás bien así?-en el fondo, seguías despierta-Si te quedas mojado, te vas a enfermar...-**

**-Estaré bien, no te preocupes...-eso era mucho pedir, tratándose de ti-Tú me importas más que mi salud, ahora...-**

**-¿Y eso?-vaya, te llamó la atención-¿A qué se debe?-**

**-Dije que me quedaría contigo, ¿no?-intenté no sonar esquivo, pero te daba tanta gracia lo nuestro, que me sentía más pequeño que de costumbre al lado de una chica como tú-Hasta que te durmieras, digo...-**

**-Sí, eso dijiste...-bueno, al menos, no te hiciste la sorda-Pero, estás empapado...-y eso, que ya estaba dentro-Te va a hacer mal...-**

**-¿Estás preocupada o me parece a mí?-por tu tono de voz, daba para pensarlo**

**-No quiero que te enfermes, sólo porque yo no puedo dormir...-eras buena, metiendo excusas-Menos ahora, que las cosas están bien entre nosotros...-**

**-Bueno, eso es mérito de los dos...-más tuyo que mío, claro-Tú te abriste conmigo y yo, dejé de tratarte como si fueras una mala chica...-**

**-Resolvimos nuestras diferencias, ¿eh?-sí, sonaba lindo, cuando lo decías así**

**-A medias...-porque, todavía nos quedaba mucho de que hablar-Pero, supongo que está bien por ahora...-teníamos tiempo de sobra, después de todo-El viaje es largo y podemos aprovecharlo para matar el misterio...-**

**-Crei que el propósito de este viaje, era que te convirtieras en el Rey de los Piratas...-si que estabas enterada de los detalles-No dejar los tantos en claro con una chica...-**

**-Para algo está el tiempo, ¿no?-lástima que no supiera para qué-Pasemoslo juntos y disfrutemos de esto, ¿sí?-**


	21. Chapter 21

**+ESPEJO+**

**+STAGE.021+**

_Comparado con el montón de cosas que se me ocurrieron en un principio, eso fue lo mejor que se me pasó por la cabeza, luego de dar por sentado que estaba enamorado de ti. _

_Si bien pasar el tiempo con una chica como tú, estaba claro que representaría una lluvia de problemas sin fin, estaba dispuesto a ir hasta la última punta del mundo, con tal de abrazarte y mostrarte la cara de un nuevo día. _

_Claro que, no todo corría por cuenta mía. El hecho de que estuvieras involucrada en este pequeño proyecto, también tiró un par de fichas sobre tu lado de la mesa y no más hacía falta que las tomaras e hicieras de ellas, lo que estuviera a tu antojo. Aún si eso significaba sacarme a mí de todo el programa, era necesario que movieras tus hilos y sacaras tanto provecho de la situación como pudieras. Después de todo..._

_Yo tenía pensado sacarle el jugo a esto, hasta que no diera para más y esperaba que, al menos en eso, tú me acompañaras. Que si bien no dejamos en claro si teníamos algo o no, visto desde los ojos de cualquiera, eramos mucho más que el capitán y la navegante de Merry Go. Aún ahora, tenía bien en claro que ya no eramos los compañeros de un principio y que titularte como mi amiga no tenía caso, por el simple hecho que me gustabas más de la cuenta. _

_Por supuesto que no me traías loco, pero... pasaba raspando de eso y no con creces. Porque, eras tan particular que hacerme el que no te veía y que me encantabas un poco menos que la carne del almuerzo, era lo mismo que andar vendiendo un par de mentiras que no te incluían y que me juntaban con una que otra Emperatriz que, a estas alturas, siquiera conocía. _

_Después de todo, tú eras única para mí y si alguna otra se pasaba por mi cabeza, era la simple casualidad de las cosas que, nos hacía chocar con pueblos que no tenían que ver con nosotros y que nos liaban a problemas que llevaban nombres y apellidos, que olvidabamos fácilmente. _

_Aunque, eso tal vez se debiera a mi mala memoria que, no era capaz de retener más de dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Después de todo, vivía en las nubes y me jodía tener que bajarme de ellas, para ponerme serio con algún que otro tipo que andaba disfrutando de sus días libres, molestando a uno que otro inocente; que no era capaz de defenderse por su propia cuenta. _

_Claro que, ese no era tu caso. Tú eras una chica bastante fuerte y si bien me usabas de escudo la mayor parte del tiempo, si tenías que hacerle frente a los problemas, hacías uso de tu nombre y ahí, era mejor no bajar la guardia. _

_Después de todo, eras una ladrona de carne y hueso y, a la hora de hacer negocios, poco te importaba donde terminara tu rival, si por eso podías salir como la vencedora. _

_Claro que, en esa parte del juego, terminé por ganarte yo. No porque fuera más listo que tú, sino porque aposté por ti hasta el cansancio y cuando ya no diste más, hice uso de mi fuerza para abrir las puertas de tu corazón y darle un poco de color a ese mundo que lucía tan gris. Porque bastante perdida te veías en ese horizonte que no podías alcanzar y así de harto estaba yo, de oírte llorar a filos de mi alma, como si sufrieras de algo sin cura y no pudieras volver el tiempo atrás; cuando sabías que yo estaba dispuesto a darte lo que fuera que te hiciera falta para ser feliz. Después de todo, cargaba en mis manos la promesa de mantener la sonrisa firme en tu rostro y si volvías a derramar aunque fuera una sola lágrima, ahí lloraría yo, por ser tan inútil y no poder cumplir con un simple juego de palabras que representaban el comienzo de una nueva vida para ti y un sin fin de costumbres que se pegarían a la mía._

_**PARA SIEMPRE.**_

**-Te quedaste pensando...-por eso mismo, rompí el hielo-¿Qué pasa?-porque, contigo era cuestión de atar cabos-¿No te gustó la idea?-**

**-No, no es eso...-vaya, respondiste rápido-Es sólo que...-**

**-Ya sé...-era cuestión de adivinarte-Sigo mojado, ¿no?-**

**-A-Algo...-no cabía duda que, estabas en otra**

**-Puedes secarme, si quieres...-te di permiso y todo-Si eso hace que cambies la cara...-**

**-¿T-Tanto se me nota?-no sabía de que estabas hablando, aunque tú creyeras que sí**

**-Desde que vine aquí, estás con esa idea en la cabeza...-o, al menos, eso parecía-Te preocupas demasiado, ¿no crees?-**

**-No quiero andar de niñera, después...-te levantaste, junto a la queja-Además, eres el capitán...-¿y eso qué tenía que ver?-Nos saldría caro que te enfermaras...-**

**-Ah, ya veo...-olvidé por completo que, el dinero estaba de por medio y lo que fuera que estuvieras buscando, también-Estás cuidando nuestro bolsillo, ¿no es así?-**

**-No lo dije en ese sentido...-vaya, entendí mal-Quise decir que si te enfermas, será pesado arreglárnoslas sin ti...-**

**-Sólo sería un resfriado, Nami...-desde mi punto de vista, claro-Le estás exagerando un poco...-**

**-Sí, puede que tengas razón...-era raro que lo reconocieras-Pero, quedé en que te cuidaría...-sí, hacía un buen rato, para acotar-Y es eso lo que haré...-**

**-Ni que fueras mi hermana...-eso, me salió del alma-Sabes que no es necesario que te...-tus dedos, pegados a mi cara, me dejaron mudo-Preocupes tanto...-**

**-¿Qué tiene de malo?-nada, si tenía que ver contigo-Alguna vez, tienes que ser tú el que se quede atrás...-sentí fría la piel, por como me llegó la toalla-No es justo que hagas todo el trabajo, ¿sabes?-**

**-N-Nami...-era curioso pero, no sabía que decir**

**-Yo te quiero, Luffy...-¿a qué venía eso?-Esté bien o esté mal...-porque, no lo sabías-Te quiero...-lo fresco de tu cuerpo, se pegó a lo húmedo del mío-Por eso, aunque sea en momentos así...-donde el silencio, decía mucho más que nosotros-Dejame cuidarte...-**


	22. Chapter 22

**+ESPEJO+**

**+STAGE.022+**

_Y... cuando lo pedías así, no había mucho que decir. _

_O sea, eras libre de cuidarme si querías, yo no iba a salirte con que no podías por el simple hecho de que no eramos nada; pero... que lo tomaras como un deber, sólo porque estaba mojado y tú no, era completamente diferente. Después de todo..._

_Fue cosa mía, eso de salir del cuarto para ver como estabas y tragarme de paso, el agua que me cayó encima por estar antojado de llamar a tu puerta. Que el desvelo y todo lo otro, no más fue una excusa para ir a verte y calmar un poco a mi corazón que se sacudía tanto como Merry Go._

_O tal vez mucho más, porque mi alma no podía contra la cosa de estar lejos de ti y así de corto era mi sueño, porque la distancia no me dejaba pegar el ojo; siquiera cuando era de madrugada. _

_Tal vez por eso, me rendí fácil a que me protegieras. Estaba tan cansado que, apenas podía mover el cuerpo e intentar escapar de tus brazos, fue algo que consideré imposible; apenas moví un dedo y tú me frenaste el paso. Si ibas en serio en eso de hacerte cargo de mí, no lo sabía... pero, te veías tan decidida que, lo más probable era que no me estuvieras tomando el pelo y que de veras querías hacer algo bueno por este chico que, apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Que, estar al pendiente de una jovencita como tú, resultó ser una tarea bastante difícil y las noches pasadas con los ojos bien abiertos, terminaron por ganarme en batalla, dejándome indefenso ante el filo de tus dedos que, tocaron mi piel de una manera que me hicieron llorar. Después de todo, el control que tenías sobre mí, era sorprendente y que fueras capaz de helarme el alma, con tan sólo ponerme las manos encima, lo demostraba. Porque, si bien yo era presa fácil para una chica de tu clase, bastante con la boca abierta te dejé, cuando tomé el mando de la situación; echado sobre tus tierras._

_Y, si bien la cosa era otra ahora, me daba la impresión de que tarde o temprano, me cederías el paso; para concretar el asunto tal cual lo hicimos la última vez. Después de todo..._

_No era cuestión que tú me trataras bien a mí y yo solito tuviera que darme el gusto de sentir hasta el fondo, sin que me acompañaras en un paso __**"ASÍ"**__ de importante. Sin embargo..._

_Para poco me daban las fuerzas y el muro se iba cayendo despacio, quizás hasta a comparación de tus manos que bajaban con una paciencia descomunal; borrando el agua de mi cuerpo._

_Podía oír tu respiración incluso, pegada a mi cuello, en tanto tu boca me contaba historias con final feliz, dónde no más había nubes en el cielo; porque era mucho más placentero que tener el sol siempre en los pies. Que bastante luminoso era ya nuestro panorama, como para adornarlo con pequeños detalles de un color que, acabaría por molestarnos al caer la noche. Después de todo..._

_Ya no eramos unos niños y aparentar serlo, cuando sabíamos que estabamos en pose de adultos más que en otra cosa, no tenía caso. O sea, podíamos fingir que todavía no habíamos crecido pero, de ahí a que alguien se lo tragara, había una diferencia. _

_Que bastante conscientes eramos de que mantener las apariencias a estas alturas, era absurdo y si bien nos gustaba eso de desorientar al resto, que nosotros sufrieramos el mismo efecto (sólo por querer divertirnos un rato); no pasaba de ser algo frustrante. No porque ya no tuviera gracia jugar a las escondidas, sino porque estaba harto del misterio y que tú fueras capaz de ver a través de mi piel, me ponía nervioso. _

_Si bien yo te di permiso de que hicieras conmigo lo que más te cayera a conveniencia, que tomaras tan por cierta la ventaja que te cedí de ojos cerrados, arrancó de mis manos la posibilidad de darle un giro a las cosas y de paso, te declaró a ti como ganadora._

_Claro que estaba cantado que así sería, después de todo... dijiste que era tu turno de cuidarme y que, yo no más tenía que quedarme quieto, para que esto no acabara siendo el mismo lío de siempre. Pero... _

_Como que no encajaba con mi perfil, eso de no mover un solo dedo y dejar que hicieras todo el trabajo. Después de todo, una parte del asunto, me correspondía a mí y eso, no me lo podías negar._

_Por más que quisieras estar al mando, sabías que tarde o temprano, tendrías que bajar la bandera y dejarme entrar. No porque ese fuera el plano diseñado para nosotros, sino porque era así como estaba acordado desde un principio. Eras mujer y lamentablemente, en situaciones como esta, te tocaba ser la más débil de los dos. Y si bien a mí no me gustaba nada eso de abusar de tu vulnerabilidad, no había muchas salidas al alcance de mi mano, como para que la rueda no girara a mi favor y dejara de estar en tu contra. Después de todo..._

_A la hora de ponernos serios, eras tú la primera en retroceder y ahí, tenía que ir yo a agarrarte del brazo y hacerte entender que, en momentos como este, no se valía dar un paso al costado y hacer como que no pasaba nada (porque, pasaba y mucho)._

_Y si alguna vez llegué a tener dudas al respecto, ahora tenía bien en claro que, ya ni engañarme estaba dentro de mi lista de permisos. Te tenía pegada al alma de una manera tan enfermiza que, el sólo pensar que alguna vez podría llegar a no ser así, rompió algo dentro de mí y me dio la impresión de que ese algo, fue mi corazón. Después de todo, él se acostumbró a tu presencia mucho antes de que lo hiciera yo y para cuando me di cuenta y quise sacarte de donde estabas metida, me falló la voluntad y sin que me lo pidieras, tiré la torre abajo; para que formaras parte de este mundo que te esperaba de brazos bien abiertos. Que bastante me las había aguantado solo, como para negarme a tu compañía y tratarte como si fueras una extraña (aunque en sí, eso fueras). Que te necesitaba en el mismísimo lugar en el que te encontrabas y que, no hacia falta que te movieras, para dejarme tranquilo. Que así de cerca, estaba bien y no había porque añadirle algo más a este encuentro. Que tu sencillez y el vacío de mis palabras, era suficiente para mantener dormido el encanto y clamar al viento, lo mismo que yo susurré a tu oído._

**-No me dejes...-porque, sabía que en algún momento, te verías obligada a hacerlo-Nunca...-**


	23. Chapter 23

**+ESPEJO+**

**+STAGE.023+**

_Si bien salirte con una cosa como esa, no fue lo mejor de lo mejor, sentí la remota necesidad de hacerlo. _

_Veníamos pasando por tantas que, el sólo pensar que algún día podrías llegar a abandonarme, creó un agujero al costado del corazón y junto a él, me derrumbé. _

_Me sentí solo y vacío, rodeado por esos brazos que se hacían llamar tuyos y lloré en silencio, cuando me juraste amor eterno. Hasta me dio la impresión de haber muerto en ese preciso instante, cuando te pusiste a mi altura y me diste el beso más largo de la historia, acompañado por un par de palabras que taladraron mis oídos y rompieron así, los huecos de mi alma. _

_Sinceramente, me desconocí. Me mostré tan débil frente a tus ojos que, cuando se cayó la máscara que cubría mi cara, no más pude perderme en lo infinito de los tuyos; en busca de una respuesta que tarde (pero, seguro), me llegó. _

_De un momento a otro, la inseguridad contaminó mis venas y en el circuito que llevaba a mi corazón, el tiempo se detuvo, para dejarte pasar. Que, si bien me habías hecho la mitad del daño que me tenía tan caído, eras la única que conocía la cura a esta desgracia mía y necesitaba de tus alas, para volver a volar. Que fue fácil creer en tus palabras pero, darlas por ciertas, me costó mucho más de lo que ya me costaba amarte. Que, por más que lo intenté, no pude borrar la certeza de que me habías lastimado y que, aunque arrancara los recuerdos de donde estaban pegados; no se iban a ir de este alma que sufría en carne propia el sentimiento contradictorio que tú, sembrabas en mí._

_Porque, no costaba nada verte como la chica linda que eras, pero... eso no era suficiente, para teñir de rosa todo lo demás. Hacía falta mucho más que eso, para inventar un pasado completamente diferente al nuestro y el doble de lo que tenía yo en el bolsillo, para cambiarle el título a esta historia y darle permiso a otro de que fuera el protagonista del libro que solita estabas escribiendo. Porque..._

_Si bien yo era el personaje principal de todo este lío, parecía más un narrador testigo que (de paso), era víctima de tus ataques de locura. Que un día me pretendías y al otro no, que una noche me querías a tu lado y a la otra que me muriera, que a veces era el chico más dulce del mundo y otras tantas la basura más grande de todas... ¡eran tantos tus puntos de vista, que me volvías loco!_

_Pero, siquiera teniendo eso jugándome en contra, renuncié a la idea de quererte así como te quería. Estaba tan antojado de la chica que eras cuando estabas conmigo que, no me veía encaprichándome con otra que fuera mucho más dulce y atractiva que tú. No sólo porque te considerara bonita, sino porque me traías como loco y pasar de un extremo a otro, no era mi estilo._

_O sea, si llegaba a pasarse por mi cabeza esa cosa de olvidarte y hacer la mía, mejor me tiraba al mar y me ahorraba la desgracia que vendría después. _

_Que si bien, yo no busqué amarte, se dio cuando te conocí como realmente eras y pasar a sentirte de otro modo, no estaba dentro de mis planes. Incluso si tú llegabas a amar a otro como me amabas a mí, yo no iba a actuar por despecho y mucho menos a buscar alguna que ocupara bien tu lugar; porque para mí eras única e imposible de reemplazar._

_Incluso ahora, te veía así. Aún teniendo el alma partida el medio y el corazón colgando de las manos, no hacía otra cosa más que pensar en ti y en lo bien que me podías hacer, si yo me atrevía a dar el último paso y aplastar todo esto que me estaba haciendo mal; porque no podía hacerle asco a las cicatrices que habías escrito sobre mi pecho. Porque..._

_Cada una de las letras de tu nombre, estaban por demás de grabadas en mi cuerpo y ya ni caso tenía ponerme a borrarlas, si tú luego abrías las puertas de mi piel y me arrañabas de nuevo. _

_De hecho, desde que me pegaste a tu sola existencia, tus dedos me marcaron por delante y por detrás, haciéndome de tu propiedad, bajo el manto de tu boca que tomó la mía; para llevarla al cielo y arrastrarla al infierno. Que lo nuestro era un __**"DOS POR TRES"**__ y cuando no ganabas tú..._

_**GANABA YO.**_

**-Puedes estar tranquilo...-escuchar tu voz, me hizo bien-Por nada en el mundo, voy a dejarte...-**

**-¿Qué...?-podrías haberme salido con cualquier cosa, menos con eso**

**-Prometí que te cuidaría, ¿no?-sí, al menos, eso dijiste-Si estoy lejos, dudo mucho que pueda hacerlo...-eras buena, para dar en el blanco-Además, tú no quieres que me vaya...-siquiera tenía que darte la razón, según mi parecer-¿Verdad, Luffy?-**

**-No...-apenas me salían las palabras-Yo no...-**

**-¿Quieres que me quede, entonces?-si bien estabas dando vueltas sobre algo que me jodía, no emití sonido-¿Es eso?-**

**-¿Si ya lo sabes, para qué preguntas?-mis manos resbalaron por tu piel, agarrándote por la espalda**

**-Porque no eres de rebajarte tanto, en situaciones como esta...-era cierto, este era tu puesto, no el mío-Siempre que tienes algo que decir, lo haces con la frente en alto...-**

**-Tenía pensado contartelo, pero...-ahí, fuiste tú la que me sujetó fuerte**

**-¡Idiota...!-hacía bastante que no me llamabas así-¿Por qué callas, si sabes que te hace daño?-la lluvia de tu alma, me llegó hasta los hombros-¡Yo estoy aquí para escucharte...!-mis ojos saltaron, al ritmo de tus gritos-¿O es que ya te olvidaste de eso?-**

**-Nami...-la verdad, ibas a hacerme llorar**

**-¡Yo...!-juntaste fuerzas y tomaste aire, para ahogarme-¡Te amo!-con eso, me partiste en dos-¡Te amo, Luffy!-y junto a mi nombre, me hiciste mil pedazos-¡Por eso, si te sientes solo...!-lo cual, no pasaba cuando estaba a tu lado-¡No dudes en decirmelo...!-eso, me llegó hasta el fondo del corazón-¡Que, sin importar cuánto me cueste, estaré contigo...!-**


	24. Chapter 24

**+ESPEJO+**

**+STAGE.024+**

_El viento sacudió mi cuerpo, después de eso._

_Podría decirse que, luego de mucho tiempo, lograste llegarme exactamente dónde yo quería que me llegaras, dándole una buena paliza a esos fantasmas que seguían andando por las riendas de mi alma; robándote el puesto que te ganaste hasta con honores. _

_Si bien era de esperarse que reacccionaras así, el efecto de tus palabras, fue brutal. Me desmoroné al ritmo del sol, cuando este se asomó por las líneas del cielo y me dejé caer en tus brazos, como si eso bastara para pagarte por el consuelo que venías dándome desde temprano. Porque... _

_Como todas las otras veces, el drama giró para mis lados y terminaste estando tú al mando, cuando se suponía que el líder de la organización, no era nadie más que yo. _

_Por supuesto, estaba más que cantado que comparado contigo, era sumamente débil, pero... no era necesario demostrarlo las 24 horas del día; si tú ya me conocías de pies a cabeza. Que empecé este viaje siendo un chico fuerte y mi amor por ti, terminó por destruír cada una de mis barreras; sólo para que pudieras ver la legítima cara de este chico que a lo largo de la aventura, te mostró unas cuantas más. _

_Y, podría decirse que anoche, diste con la original de una vez por todas. Que, el haber chocado contigo de una manera tan profunda, hizo saltar la marea y para cuando me fijé en ti, ya estaba prendido a las marcas de tu piel. _

_Sí, por más que resultara increíble, te habías vuelto toda una obsesión para mí y en momentos así, que no sabía siquiera dónde diablos estaba parado, tu cuerpo me devolvía la seguridad que me hacía falta para ver el rumbo y pisar el camino correcto. _

_Por supuesto, no podía negar que tus rutas fueran las más llamativas de todo el maldito oceáno pero, cuando había que ponerse al día, no quedaba otra que fijar los ojos en el mapa y decidir cuál sería nuestra próxima dirección. Y bueno... _

_No hacía falta decir que, esa noche, tú fuiste mi guía personal._

_Dispusiste de mis manos, tanto como te dieron los antojos y bajamos juntos por un terreno familiar, hundiéndonos en un sueño bastante húmedo, dónde tu boca calló la mía; llevándome al silencio absoluto. _

_Me rendí entonces (hasta de ojos cerrados), a las aguas de tu cariño y me ahogué en los recuerdos que nos hicieron ser unos y a la vez, otros. Atrapé tu figura desnuda entre mis brazos, alimentándome del frío de tu alma, como si eso bastara para calmar la sed de mi boca que bebió cada gota de tu pecho; cuándo solita cortaste el beso._

_Así, poco a poco, me cediste el control de nuestro último encuentro, marcando cada una de las letras de mi nombre, en los gritos que me regalaste al oído; cuando __**"sencillamente" **__nos hicimos uno._

_Te dejaste moldear por estas manos hambrientas y hasta hiciste caso a los pedidos de mis dientes que, en un arrebato de locura, te comieron viva. Que, por más que fuera un maestro disimulando lo mucho que me atraías, cuando nos cruzabamos entre las sábanas, mis sentidos perdían la cordura y yo, disparaba solo de la recta de partida. Que, no había mucho que decir, cuando me llegabas hasta la boca del alma y bajabas conmigo al pozo de esta locura, dónde me tenías ahogado._

_Misteriosamente, después de un gran revuelo (en el que tuve que ver, por supuesto), optaste por sacarte la máscara y mostrarme el brillo de esos ojos que, muy pero muy en el fondo, me hacían inmensamente feliz. Que si bien yo era un chico de lo más vulnerable estando a tu altura, había cosas contra las que no podía luchar y tus encantos de mujer adulta (que todavía, seguía siendo una adolescente), iban primeros en la lista. _

_Estabas como pegada a las letras de mi sola existencia que, hasta me sabía amargo el gusto de tu ausencia, cuando no más descansabas a mi lado, amarrada a los huecos de mi pecho. _

_Tal vez se debía a que nuestra relación era complicada y porque pasamos por un largo proceso hasta concretar las cosas, que me sentía así de vez en cuando. Tal vez tú me inspirabas la seguridad que de chico no me dio más nadie y por eso, cuando la lluvia caía sobre mi ventana, te necesitaba de __**"madre protectora"**__. Tal vez todavía seguía en estado de shock, por haber encontrado en ti lo poco que andaba buscando y que, sin querer (o, por casualidad), se cruzó en mi camino._

_Pensé en cada una de esas cosas, cuándo el viento sacudió mi alma y tú, me sorprendiste por detrás. _

_Venía siendo una mañana bastante tranquila, apenas se sentía el ruído de las olas y el canto de una que otra ave que levantaba vuelo, cuándo mis ojos prestaban atención al paisaje de los siete mares. _

_La corriente pasaba de un lado a otro, siguiendo (quizás) el juego de tus manos, que se detuvo en la última cicatriz de mi pecho. Podría decirse entonces, que habías encontrado algo interesante o que, simplemente, te ganó la culpa cuando quisiste pasarte de lista; en eso de querer reconfortarme sin tener la menor idea de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza._

_Tal vez andabas preocupada o, simplemente, te llamó la atención abrir los ojos y no encontrarme del otro lado de la cama. Tal vez necesitabas oir los motivos de por qué aquel espacio vacío o, no más querías acompañarme hasta en la última milésima de segundo, para que yo diera por sentado que tus palabras..._

_**ERAN CIERTAS.**_

**-No es necesario que te preocupes...-porque, tu silencio, marcaba los límites de tu miedo-Todo está bien ahora...-**

**-¿Y tú?-sabía que dirías eso-¿Tú estás bien, Luffy?-**

**-Ahora que estás aquí...-que, era un enorme detalle, viniendo de tu parte-Sí...-por eso, te di la razón-Estoy bien...-**


	25. Chapter 25

**+ESPEJO+**

**+STAGE.025+**

_Y no sólo lo dije porque estuvieras presente en un momento así de importante, sino porque después de toda esa guerra, habías preferido mi compañía por encima del amor que le tenías a tu pueblo. Después de todo..._

_Pasaste por tantas sólo por querer recuperarlo que, más de una vez, me sentí el tipo más egoísta del mundo; por arrancarte de lo mismo que te arrancó Arlong. Si bien él y yo eramos diferentes, teníamos algo en común y por eso mismo, fue que nos sacamos los dientes. El maldito pretendía utilizarte para cumplir con sus ridículos objetivos y yo, te quería de mi lado, porque pese a todos tus problemas y el desprecio que me marcaste en la cara; te consideraba mi amiga. De una forma u otra, aunque no tenía ni la más pálida idea de que tanto trataba tu pasado, algo me decía que habías sufrido hasta las peores y que por eso, llorabas en busca de apoyo. Por supuesto, cualquiera en mi lugar, te hubiera dado vuelta la cara y dicho que eras una mentirosa. Que a las personas no se las trata como basuras, sólo porque tengan el mismo título que otras y que, no por tener un sueño en común, son exactamente iguales. Sin embargo..._

_En ese momento, yo no busqué que lo entendieras. Es más, no quise que lo entendieras, por el simple hecho de que yo, no fui capaz de interpretar tu dolor. No más me quedé ahí, viendo como te destruías por tu propia cuenta, diciendo una y otra vez el nombre de tu desgracia; cómo si nadie contara con las fuerzas suficientes para acabar con esa pesadilla que te tenía como loca. Que habías sobrepasado tus propios límites y ya no podías más, que te hacía falta un hombro en el cual echarte a llorar y no había quién estuviera ahí para darte una mano, que ya ni ganas te quedaban para ponerte en pie y luchar por eso que sabías que era tuyo y que alguien más; se atrevió a quitarte de las manos porque eras una niña. Sinceramente... _

_Sólo pude ver una cosa a través de tus ojos y fue ese grito de auxilio, que tiraste en medio de tus lágrimas; al ritmo de mi gesto silencioso y mis pasos rumbo al infierno. En pocas palabras, fuiste el detonante de una batalla que duró la misma cantidad de días, que yo tardé en despertar después. Que, cuando fui en busca de Arlong, estaba dispuesto a dar mi vida por ti y por toda esa gente que, si bien no tenían nada que ver conmigo, no por eso iban a servir de sacrificio. Que darle el gusto a ese tipo, no estaba dentro de mis planes y mucho menos, si por eso tú volvías a llorar. Que jamás te vi, como entonces te vi y sentí que, si no hacía algo, ibas a terminar mucho peor de lo que ya estabas._

_Que, no por ser de una raza superior, estaba en derecho de aplastar tus sueños y tirarlos a la basura, como si cada uno de ellos valiera exactamente lo mismo que (para él) valías tú: nada. Si bien sabía que había todo tipo de personas en las islas del East Blue, cruzarme justo con alguien de su calibre, fue la gota que colmó el vaso y el giro que dieron mis golpes, cuándo se atrevió a nombrarte como si fueras un objeto._

_**-¡No hay manera que puedas usarla mejor que yo!-**_

_Sencillamente, exploté. ¿Usar? ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando? ¿De qué manera iba a usarte yo, si eras mi amiga? Mejor dicho, ¿de dónde diablos sacó que las personas como tú nacieron para ellos las usaran? O yo no me había perdido de algo o, el muy desgraciado tenía la mente tan podrida que, por ser un hombre pez ya se creía el Rey del Mundo. De acuerdo, todos teníamos nuestras propias ambiciones, pero... de ahí a usar a otros para conseguir lo que fuera que quisieramos conseguir, había una gran diferencia. O sea, no porque yo soñara con ser el Rey de los Piratas, iba a obligarte a que me llevaras hasta el fin del mundo, pasándome bien por abajo lo que fuera que quisieras hacer. Estaba más que claro que, así como yo ansiaba poder seguir por ese camino, tú no veías la hora de poder lanzarte al tuyo y que, no más por culpa del infeliz; no contabas con el permiso de tu propia libertad. Por supuesto que si eras su esclava por voluntad propia, era asunto tuyo, pero... a vistas mías, no era nada de eso. Al contrario, lucías más como la típica chica que era maltratada, porque no se creía capaz de enfrentar a un sujeto que la doblaba en fuerza y podía acabar con su vida, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Claro que, cualquiera en tu lugar tendría miedo, pero... sabiendo todo lo que estaba en juego, ya no tenía caso que te temblaran las piernas y gritaras, si estaba cantado que nadie se iba a sentar a escucharte. Que, si bien yo lo hice, fue porque no me dejaste otra y porque, ya no sabía como hacerte entender que cargar con tanto peso sola, te iba a hacer mal. Como tú, preferí el silencio y esperé que bajaras los brazos, para escuchar lo que tuvieras para decir, alimentándome de la sangre que manchó mis manos; para darle su merecido de una vez por todas. Que él no era nadie para regir sobre tu vida y mucho menos, para destruír lo que considerabas importante y que siquiera, podías proteger. Que si había alguien que tenía derecho de decidir que hacer con lo que era tuyo, esa... eras tú. Y si bien me costó verlo, porque en esos entonces no fuiste para nada transparente conmigo, llegué a un punto muerto dónde juré (pegado a la ira) que, Arlong no iba a volver a ponerte un solo dedo encima jamás._

**-¿Sabes?-ahí, rompiste el hielo-Nunca te di las gracias...-**

**-¿Y eso?-opté por sonar distraído-¿Por qué?-valía preguntarlo, la verdad-Que yo sepa, no me debes nada...-**

**-Tú me salvaste, Luffy...-cuando lo decías de ese modo, parecía un acto heroíco-De no ser por ti, yo...-**

**-Pero, ya pasó...-por eso, te mostré una sonrisa-Ahora estás aquí con nosotros...-lo hice plural, porque los demás parecían pintados-No hace falta que te preocupes por eso...-**

**-Lo sé, pero...-siempre tenías la excusa perfecta**

**-Aún si me decías que no, tenía pensado ayudarte...-**

**-¿Qué...?-vaya, no estabas al tanto de los detalles menores**

**-Eres mi amiga, Nami...-bueno, ahora eras mucho más que eso-Si no era capaz de patearle el trasero a Arlong...-lo nombré, sin querer-¿Qué más podía hacer por ti?-**

**-Luffy...-era fácil, dejarte sin palabras-No sabía que tú...-**

**-Lo digo en serio, Nami...-porque, me estabas mirando bastante-No necesito que me des las gracias por nada...-eso, se lo dije más al viento que a ti-Que estés aquí conmigo ahora, es recompensa suficiente para mí...-**

**-¿Lo dices en serio?-a veces, costaba convencerte**

**-Muy en serio...-por eso, te puse los ojos encima-¿Qué?-levanté la ceja, por tu gesto poco convincente-¿Tengo cara de estar mintiendo, acaso?-**

**-No...-ahí, te relajaste un poco-Tienes la misma cara de siempre, idiota...-**

**-¿Entonces?-porque, cuando dabas vueltas, había que llegar hasta el fondo-¿Por qué traes esa cara de 'No te creo'?-**

**-No lo sé...-saliste de coqueta, enseguida-¿Será que estoy esperando que lo vuelvas a decir?-**

**-¿Decir, qué cosa?-que, hablaba hasta por los codos, a veces**

**-Que soy tu amiga, por supuesto...-vaya, pensé de todo, menos en algo así-Y que tú eres el mío, claro está...-**

**-¿Y con eso te quedarás contenta?-**

**-Sí...-por tu sonrisa, no dio para dudarlo-No necesito nada más que eso, ahora...-**

**-En ese caso...-me tomé mi tiempo para hacer uso de la costumbre y darte mi sombrero-Eres mi amiga, Nami...-**

_Aunque, a estas alturas del partido, no tenía caso decirlo, que a ti no te costaba nada, ver a través de mis páginas; para encontrar el sentimiento correcto que ahora nos líaba el uno al otro. Que si bien en un principio nos tiramos de los pelos, ahora estabamos como pegados al capricho y ni por todo el dinero del mundo, ibamos a hacerle asco a esto. Que nos salió bastante caro, eso de volver a chocarnos por el camino y pedir perdón del otro lado de ese espejo; dónde (sencillamente) nos vimos tú y yo._

**+FIN+**

Saludos !

He aquí el final de este fic titulado **"Espejo"** (que, como todos sabrán, es la segunda temporada de **"Reflejo"**)

Después de este rápido y corto año 2010, no tengo más que agradecer a todo aquel que la ha seguido desde que comenzó, hasta el día de la fecha.

Su apoyo y buena respuesta, ha hecho posible que llegara hasta aquí y que, si bien perdió mucho su curso; que llegara a un final adecuado y bastante parecido al que tenía pensado XD

Así que, espero que esta temporada les hasta gustado tanto como la que estuvo en manos de Nami ^^

Desde aquí, no tengo mucho más que decir, sólo darle las gracias por acompañarme siempre que se me ocurre alguna locura. Ya saben que la continuidad de su apoyo, me ayuda mucho a seguir por aquí y que de no ser por ustedes, nada de esto habría sucedido.

Así que... sigan leyendo y que no se pierdan !

Nos veremos pronto ! Gracias por todo !

**MonKey D NaMii**

**Gracias a:**** NamiJess, y demás por leer !**

**Y, en especial a Eliete por el apoyo en esta parte de la historia !**


End file.
